The undersanding of Love
by user141822
Summary: After coming home from the coordination Ball the relationship of Mal and Ben has been one confusing story. Mal- Being raised to despise love and enjoy the wicked-is having trouble truly understanding what love is. Will Ben be able to show her or while she snap under the pressure? LOTS OF BAL! And who doesn't love Bal? Warning: self harm/suicide topics
1. Chapter 1

This story will be a continuation- I will try to post at least once or twice a week Probably on Sundays and Wednesdays. Please do enjoy.

Fun fact of the chapter- Elsa was originally going to be an evil queen who wore a coat of weasels.(I learned that from on of my fun fact parties- I am the only one that comes)

* * *

Mal had come home early from the Coordination party to an empty room. She knew that Evie would stay till the very end of the party even if it meant passing out on the floor with the rest of the crowd. Mal on the other had was to confused to be at the party. She was born to be evil. She was raised into darkness mother and now her mother is a lizard. A lizard the size of its heart. A heart that belonged to magic. Not her daughter. And today she was celebrating as if none of that happened.

' _Why do I even freakin care.'_ She said as she fell flat on her back on her bed. ' _My mom- My mom she raised me- she raised me without love. How do I know what love is. How will I ever know. Does Ben see that I am scared? Does anyone? Do I?'_ As Mal sat up she grabbed her spell book and throw it across the room landing on a cosmetic mirror of Evies.

Mal looked at the shattered mirror shards on the desk and went deep into thought. ' _Everyone was right- I will never understand how to be good- Can Ben really love someone who doesn't even know how to love in return?'_

Mal walked up to desk and stared into the broken shards looking into her reflection on each piece of glass. She moved her fingers across the cracks of the glass pricking her finger on the edge. She quickly pulled back only to to put her hand on top of the cracks again and pull out a shard. By the time she got one out her fingers were coverd in deep scratches with blood slowly dripping out of them. She was careful not to get blood on the gown evi made. She once again looked at her reflection in the shards.

"Love- My mom said it was weak- But yet has made some so strong," Mal said to her reflection. "How do you even know what love does to you. How will you ever know." Mal then suddenly moved the sharp shard to her wrist with it waiting to have pressure applied.

Mal was about to push the glass into her skin when she heard a knock at her door. And since she had fail to lock it it opened in a swift movement. Mal quickly put her hands behind her back along with the glass shard and stepped in front of the desk.

"Hey Mal," It was Ben, someone Mal thinks she might have feeling for, just she didn't know how to place them. He looked at her awkward position with a questionable look. "What's in your hands?" He said with a bit of seriousness.

"What- Nothing," Mal responded with an almost believable tone- almost.

"OH. Ok," Ben said as he took a seat on the bed across from her. "Why did you leave the party without telling me."

"I- Ummm- wasn't feeling good." Mal said searching for better lies. "Yeah I felt like vomiting and had to head back here. But don't worry it was a false alarm."

Ben could tell when she was lying. She was hiding something and he knew just how to find out. "I was just wondering. I was worried" She looked up and he knew he had her attention. "But anywwww- WOAH!" He began falling to floor, it was all apart of his act.

Mal looked at Ben with shock. Out of pure reflex she reached out to grab him opening her hands and dropping the glass along with that was her showing her bleeding hands. Ben looked at her in shock and confusion.

"Mal?" Ben asked as he picked up the glass.

"Uhhhh… I think I am going to throw up again." Mal quickly spat out as she ran to the bathroom and locking the door.

"Mal- MAL!" Ben yelled as he ran after her and jiggled the doorknob. "Please open the door. I am worried about you. I know you're scared. But Mal I care about you. Open up."

' _Care-Care-Care. He said he cared about me. Why does that give me that feeling of- UHGGG- Why don't I just understand my emotions. It makes me feel like I don't want to let him down- Like if I let him down that my life will have a missing piece.'_ Mal had never thought like that before in her life. The old Mal would have told him to back off and go and care about some stupid potato or something but something had changed in Mal. But what.

"Just go. Don't waist your time on me." Mal said as she backed against the shower curtain.

"Mal you can't hide from those who care." Ben yelled as he put his head against the door. "I'll leave but I am getting Evie." He then stood up and left the room.

* * *

 **So this is basicly my only fanfic on know because the last one I made I had messed up on some aspects of it. But since I am a bit unexsperanced so please, if you would like give me some feedback because I would surtainly enjoy it. Good or Bad. I will respond to reviews, too.**


	2. BFSF

"Mal!" Evie said with all comfort, yet there was also a tone of seriousness. "Mal please come out. Ben told me what happened. Whats going on girl." She started knocking on the door. Mal got up off the floor and looked in the mirror. She knew that the girl in the reflection needed to talk to evie.

Mal slowly opened the door to see one of her closest friends. "Mal what's going on. Please just tell me."

"Evie. How much do you care about me as a friend." Mal said as she stepped through the door.

"Mal. You're my like my sister," Evie said as she pulled Mal next to her on the edge bed. "We are in this together. Your by BFSF." Mal laughed at her comment and then leaned into her friendly embrace.

"BFSF? What's that supposed to mean?" Mal asked as she laughed onto Evie's shoulder and soon enough they were on there backs laughing.

"Best friends and sisters for ever!" Evie said as she sat back up. "But that's not the point what is going on."

"You say you care about me because you know how to understand these feelings. Ever since we got here, everyone has told us that love is a big deal here, but you know what- I don't KNOW what love is. I don't understand all these emotions. Old Mal thought we needed to know was that when you're mad you go kill some one(evie scoffed at that one), when you're happy you usually just got done running around with your friends and messing with people around the isle. But know there is so many new feelings that I just don't believe myself anymore. So much has changed and what if I cant change with it." Mal then went into detail of what she was thinking about earlier that night leading up to the moment she tried to cut herself with the glass.

"Mal. It's going to be ok. We all go through times where we don't understand love. You'll make it through you just have to learn when and where you get these feelings, and your one step closer because you have Ben." Evie said with all seriousness.

Mal looked at her friend. She was right but yet Mal, felt so unsure. "Ok… I guess- You can head back to the party, it should still be going on."

"NO. You're coming with me. You and ben can slow dance and maybe you'll get closer to finding love. Anyway he needs an exsplation" Evie said as she pulled mal off the bed and out the door before she could stop her.

As Evie dragged her to Ben she considered how he made her feel. Every time she was around him she felt happy but to her it was a different kind of happiness. One that she doesn't know how to identify.

"Here you go. Your girlfriend has arrived," Then Evie pushed Mal into his arms which wrapped around her body into a comforting embrace.

After a couple of seconds she looked up at her boyfriend. "Ben- I have to be open to you- I don't know what love is, I don't understand all of these changes and it got in my head. So then stuffed happened and I… I just don't get my emotions. But don't get me wrong I am more happier here then I could ever be on the Isle " Mal said as she looked up at his face. "Can you even love me if I can't love you."

"Mal, without love how will you love." Ben whispered into her hair. Mal felt something warm in her chest and she couldn't tell if it was heartburn or her emotions, her unknown emotions.

Mal spent the next hour in Ben's arms whispering in each other's ears. At one point Mal was overcome by how peaceful it was, just him and her, and began to fall asleep and fell deeper into his arms. When Ben noticed that she was sleeping he scooped her up bridal style but instead of taking her back to her room, he started heading out towards the enchanted lake.


	3. (not a new chapter sorry) REview Reviews

**Sorry but I forgot to but my shout outs earlier this morning(like 4am, hey thats when disney rewinds are on. So here we go.**

 **Auradongirl8- I am so glad you love it. It's reviews like that that keep me going in my passion. Thank you for your support.**

 **PurpleFairy672- I am so glad that you we my first review because it was great and I will curtanly be checking up on those spelling problems. Hope you enjoy!**

 **And a shout out to my followers and favorets-(2/3 of them are the same people up there)**

 **PurpleFairy672(both), Auradongirl8(both), and pinkcrazyness(follower). Thank you!**

 **And to my vistitors-**

 **Than you for reading. Please come back for more.**

Love,

 _Shineon13_


	4. Jump in

As Ben reached the enchanted lake he sat Mal down on the stone floor of the gazebo thing and watched her sleep for the next couple of minuets. She looked so peaceful, yet he wanted to wake her up so he could talk to her because he had something special in mind.

After 5 minutes Ben tapped Mal on the shoulder and eventually she woke up but it wasn't very easily. Once he tapped her shoulder a couple times she immediately sat up and punched him in the stomach.

"Oh. Ben. I am so sorry," Mal said as she leaned over and rubbed over his stomach. "It just that I am always on high alert." Ben immediately started laughing at that comment.

"Well how did you sleep?" Ben asked as he helped Mal to his feet, "It was quite funny when it happened."

"It was actually very regenerating considering I was standing up the whole time," Mal joked as she stood up and looked around. "Why are we at the enchanted lake?"

"Well I thought that if you aren't too tired I could, well, teach you how to swim." Ben said as he reached behind a rock and pulled out two swimsuits.

"Why on earth do you have swim suits out here? We haven't talked about this till now." Mal asked as she contemplated learning how to swim this late at night. "It's kind of weird that you have one of my swim suits."

"Hey! I had Evie make this for you. What do you think, I snoop around in your closet?" Ben asked, "But maybe I should try it some time. But anyway do you want to learn how to swim." He flashed her a smile and Mal laughed. She almost forgot about what had happened earlier that night. But as soon as she began to feel happy and of course some other emotions she doesn't understand came over her she remembered Ben's worried face for later. OH why did he have to care about her so much.

"Yeah. It would cool. Here I'll go get changed." Mal responded. She then took the swimsuit and began to walk away. "Ummm… Where should I get changed?" Ben had wore his swim suit under his clothe so he wasn't using those rocks as coverage the last time they were there.

"We could just both turn back to back and get changed that way?" Been suggested.

"OK… No peaking." Mal scoffed as she glanced at him jokingly. She then turned around and told him to do the same.

"Fine." He said sarcastically as he turned around, too.

Mal looked at the one piece swimsuit. She was proud of Ben for making sure it was a one piece. She knew Evie would have wanted to make it a bikini. It gave her that heartburn feeling again or... was it love? As she striped down and pulled on her swimsuit she thought about how she was feeling. Was she getting closer to finding love or further. How would she know.

"I am done. You?" Mal asked. She almost turned around but corrected herself. That would have been awkward.

"Yeah I am done, you can look now. By the way I could tell you almost turned around." Ben said with a smirk as Mal spun back around, looking him in the eye.

"How would you know. You should have been facing the other direction the whole time." Mal said as she playfully punched him in the arm. It may have been playful but it hurt. Mal was one strong girl.

"You were fully clothed by the time I turned around. Well almost." He mumbled that last part. But it was only her back. "You ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be Benny Boo." Mal teased as she dipped her toe in the water. It seemed like a good temperature to be swimming it. "And really, the little crowns again."

"Only the best for my girlfriend." Ben said as he wrapped his arms around her. But as soon as he saw her face he immediately corrected himself. "Sorry. I probably scared you when I called you my that."

"No. I think I like it." Mal said. Did she like it or did she not understand those things either. She was full of self doubt and she wasn't just adding on to the pile.

"Ok, let's jump in on 3-" Mal nodded rapidly. "1-2-3-Jump." Mal and Ben then jumped in together.

* * *

 **This story took me 01:10:11.597 hours, with the occasional stops for youtube and descendants fanfic and research. (I am going to be doing this for the rest of this story) I did this between 11:45pm- 2:00am (I LOVE TO STAY UP LATE) So here are so shout outs-**

 **lim1976- That review made me laugh so hard and I don't know if you wanted it to be funny or no but it was. Idk why. XD Thank you for the laugh!**

 **fanficlove123123 - Thank you for your lovely comment, and you did not come off rude at all with the spelling comment. Once I made a quiz about my self for a game at my birthday party and one of the questions were what is Ava's worst subject and it was of course spelling. I will try to work on it but no promises. ;) You are such a nice person. It was a real booster,**

especially **to get this chapter done. It would have been longer but tomarrow I have to stay up late for fireworks. Thank you so much!**

 **(btw my fav youtuber's are Dantdm and Marrisa** Rachel(mainly for vidioes only us girls understand, X( plus lots of mincraft youtubers.


	5. Learning and not

**Fun Fact of the chapter: Pumba is the first Disney character to ever fart onscreen. But we're sure plenty of other Disney characters fart in private. (Sorry but this one just spoke to me)**

* * *

As Mal and Ben went under the water Mal could feel Ben's brace tighten. She felt grateful to have Been. She felt safe. But yet she once again remembered that she didn't understand what it was like to really feel like that. Or did she?

As they resurfaced Ben looked at Mals expression. He could tell she was thinking about what had happened earlier. He couldn't stand her feeling like that so he decided to begin the lesson.

"OK… First we should start with the back float." Ben then helped Mal balance on her back and showed her how to float that way. After a couple minutes Mal had mastered the first step to swimming. "Now let's work on treading." For the next 30 minutes Ben taught Mal the basics until she was able to swim on her own.

At one point Mel and Ben were both floating on there back staring at the stars. "Ben. About earlier, I am sorry that I had to scare you like. Back on the Isle Stuff like that never happened. You know sometimes I just wish we were back home, but then I remember th-" She was then cut off by two things- Her friends walking through the trees to greets her and and a cloud of smoke came around the five of them and removed them from their surroundings.

 _ **30 minutes before the cloud of smoke:**_

 _3rd person with the other VKs_

"Hey have you seen Mal or Ben." Evie asked as she sat next to the boys. The party was dying down but there was still plenty of people hanging around. But not enough to hide the couple "I just went up to our room to see if Mal was there but I didn't see her."

"The las I say them was about 30 minutes ago. Other wise I haven't seen them since." Jay answered as he looked around the courtyard. "You don't think there… Umm-" Evie cut him off.

"NO. Don't even go that far. Come on I think I have an idea of where they might be." Evie whispered as she beckoned them to follow.

"The woods? How are we going to find them out there." Carlos complained.

"Dude. Were going to the enchanted lake." Jay said as he followed Evie into the forest. As Evie walked through the woods she wondered if Ben was giving Mal a swimming lesson. He had told her about teaching her and had her make her a swimsuit.

"How much longer." Carlos winned only to be responded by Jay punching carlos in the arm. "Ouch- What ya do that for."

"You're annoying me." Jay said as he jumped over a large tree root. "I can see the water up a head. Good hunch on the enchanted lake thing. I bet there down there." After another 5 minutes of walking they had finally made it to the lake.

"I can see them." Whispered Evie. "I can't hear them though- Would it be wrong to use my mirror to eavesdrop?"

"Nah. Go for it." Carlos said as he looked at Mal and Ben as they back floated side by side.

"Ok," Evie said as she pulled out her mirror. "Mirror Mirror in night, get us out of the quiet." Then the mirror started to play their conversation through the mirror. (Note from the author: It was hard to figure that rhyme out and it's not even that good)

At one point Mal had brought up the incident from earlier which Evie had told the boys about on the walk here. "Hey guys. We should tell them we are here." Carlos suggested.

"Yeah we should. Follow me." Jay said as he stepped through the trees to greet them. "Hey gu-" Jay was then cut off by a cloud of black smoke and was taken away with the others.

* * *

 **This story took me somewhere around 1 hour:30 minutes:48 seconds (I closed the window) And I did between 11:02pm to 1:57am. Sorry I didn't post on wednesday. I was at my cousins with no computer and my tablet was dead so no connection with the beautiful fanfiction world. Shout out to my followers and favorites: (All of my followers and Favorets have made my personal dictionary on google Docs, they don't think PurpleFairy672 is a real name ;0)**

 **/FOLLOWERS=Fl/BOTH=BT**

 **Auradongirl8-BT**

 **PurpleFairy672-BT**

 **Coolprettyangel2006-BT**

 **Thebeastwith2hearts-BT**

 **SUZITROUBLE-Fl**

 **pinkcrazyness-Fl**

 **Thebeastwith2hearts**


	6. Where are we?

**Fun fact of chapter Five- With a total of only 18 whole lines, Princess Aurora is the Disney Princess with the least amount of dialogue**

* * *

"Where are we." Carlos said as the smoke dispersed. "Is this the-"

"Isle." They all said in unison as they looked at their new surrounding. They all were wondering how they got here.

"How are we going to get home?" Evie asked. She was scared. How were they going to escape. The Isle of the lost was one of the most guarded places in the world. NO one could escape unless someone came to get them.

Ben had never been here before, he was glad to be able to see what living conditions we like here but he wasn't expecting to have it be this way of ending up here. "I guess we should go over what we did leading up to the incident." Ben said as he lead the rest of them into an alley to hide them from other people walking around. Even though it was midnight there was still some people wondering around.

"Well that smoke cloud looks like the magic from when you wish for something from a genie." Jay suggested. He knew a lot about that since, well you know, his father's life long dream is to have his very own 3 wishes, so pretty much he was trained in genie knowledge. "Has anyone touched a lamp?"

Jay was responded by a course of "Nos" leaving them all stumped. "Hey. Can me and Ben go find some clothes. I am not too comfortable walking around in a swimsuit if you would understand." Mal said as she looked at the streets to see if there was anyone coming. "We can talk about it on the way there."

As they snuck along the streets, Jay and Evie had told where they have been and what they had eaten or said, or any other strange stuff that had happened but none of it seemed to tie to the transportation. Once they had arrived they had ruled out any reason for it to be Evie or Jay.

"Ok, here's the gameplan," Jay said, these things were something he is good at. "Evie you are going to put on my hat on and cover your hair and if it is possible to have you take off the whatever that is on your skirt to be less noticeable?"

"Why would I want to ruin such a great skirt?" Evie complained. If it was one thing she didn't want to do ruining a piece of beautiful fashion was one of them.

"Do you want me to freeze to death? Plus we look like we are a bunch of strippers!" Mal said as she leaned into Ben and wrapped her arms around him. He also did the same. Mal was feeling more comfortable around him after she opened up to him at the lake.

"Fine. I made it with shorts under it so lucky you." She said sarcastically as she ripped the tool from the bodice. Her face while she was doing it was priceless. "Your welcome." She then pulled the hat on her head and shoved her hair up it leaving some out to cover her eyes. As she was about to walk in Ben yelled to her.

"How are you going to pay for it?" He asked. He was not yet accustomed to the isles ways.

"We don't pay here." Evie said as she walked up the steps. "We steal." She then opened the door and stepped inside.

"What? She can't do that. Wouldn't that draw more attention?" Ben asked as her looked at the door Evie had just went through.

"Ben. If Evie walked in there and did what was "right" then she would rouse more suspicion than a murder." Carlos said as he watched the streets. "What's right is what's wrong here. Well practically everything except the small stuff like eating food and owning a dog or- Wait there is one that is really wrong at Auradon bu-" Mal cut him off.

"That's enough. We don't need to go into detail." Mal said with a quite secretive voice. Ben looked at Mal in confusion but she didn't seem to notice.

"Carlos what is it?" Ben asked seriously, ignoring Mal silently signaling him not to ask.

"Ummmm… Well," Carlos said as he casted a glance to Mal. "Here, they support men, well ummm, you could say, doing bad bad things to women. If you understand."

As Ben took his glance off of Carlos and on to Mal. She slowly looked up at him, too. "Like- Raping?" Ben asked and Carlos nodded back. "Mal why didn't You want him to tel-"

"Hey guys, I got some stuff." Evie whispered as she tossed clothes to Mal and Ben and then a hat and jacket to Carlos and Jay his hat back and a cape, too, which she had also took one for herself. (Just so you know there still wearing their coordination clothes and swimsuit)

Evie had gotten Mal a plain black tank top with a three 3 buttons on the breast area at the top. She also got her a pair of dark blue denim jeans and some purple flats which hidden inside we underwear and a sports bra. And to top it all off she had grabbed her a black leather jacket with a hood. For Ben she had grabbed him a navy blue t-shirt and a gray sweat shirt. Plus a pair of distressed denim jeans and some tennis shoes. And while he was looking at his clothe out of no wear Evie put his boxers on his head. "See I even got you a hat!" Evie scoffed while he took the underwear off his head. Evie was proud of her work. Both these clothing items would keep them from standing out.

Carlos had a dark black beanie with a red stripe ringing around the bottom and to match it a red leather jacket with a collar that covers up the bottom half of his face. Evie and Jay got two dark brown capes that look like something similar to a potato sack. Mal knew how much strength it would take for Evie to put on a potato sack.

"I am glad that no one was in there because I would have drawn a lot of attention with this pile of clothes." Evie said as she through the cape over her shoulders and pulled up the hood with a cringe. Jay and Carlos also did the same with their clothing.

"Ok let's first go ahead and find a spot to sleep then we can get changed there. Ben and I can just put our Jackets over swimsuits." Mal said as she pulled the leather jacket over her one-piece and put her flats on. "Come on I will tell you guys about what I did while we look."

Half way into searching the only thing they took into the chance of causing them to be sent here was cutting herself since she has fairy blood. Mal kept talking up until she had mentioned the enchanted lake then out of nowhere she stops in her tracks and says, "I got it!"

* * *

 **This took me 1:45:02 (I did this on three separate days so i don't know what times I did this between) My grandparents are here and my mom yelled at me so I would get off the computer so I could talk to them (I am laughing right now because I found that supper funny.) I was about to be all like "But my fanfiction family is waiting for me but my mom actually doesn't know I write fanfiction(it's my secret life.) See you on wednesday or thursday at 2 am. Right now I am waiting for my grandma to come get me for breakfast, COME ON GRANDMA!**


	7. lucerna

Everyone looked at Mal with hopeful faces. The Isle was no place for resiliently turned Goodies and the King of Aurdon who keep them there.

"Uhhggg- Why didn't I think of this sooner- When I cut myself," Mal began to say quietly in almost a shy tone. It was hard to talk about the incident. "So like we agreed on earlier, my fairy blood has to do something with it. And even though by the time we had reached the enchanted lake my cuts had almost dried they still were open enough to let the water into my cut and at one point I had made a sentence that was in the context of a wish and sent us here." Everyone nodded in agreement even though they all had confusion on their minds.

"How did you even figure this out?" Jay asked. He hadn't ever heard of that form of wish.

"I once heard about a theory in this book in the forbidden Magics section. From almost 10 thousand years ago that there was this woman, a powerful queen who was pregnant with a child. And since she was a fairy the child would become one, too. She was experiencing a lot of morning sickness so she made herself tea." Mal said as they continued to walk down the street. "So every morning she had her servants fetch her water. She lived in a land of many rivers and lakes they had many options to collect water from. Depending on the season they would visit the one in the east during the spring, the one in the south in the summer, the one to the west in the fall, and the one in the north in the winter. And in the center where the castle stood was a pond where the collected from only the 40th full moon of the year. But that particular morning they had noticed a big change in the ponds. From the left and right side of each was a connecting stream creating a diamond shape surrounding the place where the queen lived and the center pond. As she dipped her cup into the vase that held the water that was collected that morning. The morning of the 40th full moon of the year. She then began to add some herbs and spices. Once she was done she poured it into her kettle and set it over the fire. It was a simple golden kettle and it gleamed more them the morning sun when it was set over the fire so they called it "lucerna" which is latin for lamp. So anyway the reason they always chose their ponds due to the seasons was because on the 40th moon it was profiside that at the right time the water in the center pond would hold magical properties and the right time to create a righteous being who could make wishes come true. And that was how a genuine was made. Threw fairly blood and the magical properties of the water and the moon it fulfilled the prophesies. But after time the lake was forgotten and the location is now unknown. I bet it's the enchanted lake and I bet tonight is the 40th moon. And since I am half fairy and my blood was mixed with the water it gave me a wish." Mal then looked from friend to friend. It was a long story and it took some contemplating but eventually they all started to understand.

"Ok- So if that's how we got here do you think you can wish us out?" Evie asked as she looked behind them. She could have sworn she heard footsteps but yet the street was empty.

"I guess I could try," Mal said. Maybe it gave her three wishes just like a genuine. "I wish we were all back at Auradon Prep." Evie closed her eyes in anticipation. When nothing happened she opened one eye in confusion.

"Did they redecorate to make it look like the Isle because this doesn't look like Auradon?" Evie asked as she looked around. "It didn't work did it?"

"No- Well I guess since there's not much else we can do right now, we should find a spot to sleep." Mal suggested. A couple of minutes later they ended up finding a very uncared for spot of tall grass with bushes and a lot of weeds. And behind it was a wreckage of what appeared to be an old house. They decided that they would use their old clothes as blankets and pillows.

They eventually found the shortest part of grass and set up camp then Mal and Ben got changed separately behind the wreckage. They eventually all layed down and got situated so they could go to sleep. As Mal turned over on her side she swear she saw the grass move in an unnatural like way. Like someone was stalking around in the brush. But as fast as it spooked her she brushed it off and began to drift off.

Ben watched as Mal's eyes closed. He was sleeping an arms length away and as much as he wanted to fill in that space with himself he knew it was probably going to scare her but as he drifted off he felt her scooch closer to him until he was able to wrap his arms around her. He was glad Mal was getting more comfortable with him. He wondered if the whole experience from earlier may have opened up her eyes. Maybe by coming to the Isle it will show here what love really is. Ben then remembered what carlos had said earlier. " _Here, they support men, well ummm, you could say, doing bad bad things to women. If you understand."_ He remembered how Mal didn't want Carlos to say that. That was his final though until he fell asleep. Well that and thinking he saw eyes looking at him and Mal.

 **This story took me 01:47:45.968 and I started at 11:00pm to 1:23am. And aside from writing I watched more stupid youtube videos which basically means I watched to recommendations from youtube. Well that and bad lip reading videos. I had to post this early since I have to go on a mission trip early thursday morning and I can't stay up till 3am and not just because I have to get up before 10:45am but since my mom's thinks staying up late in 5:30pm(I kid.) But I can't have any electronics there so I will be off the grid so next post won't be till tuesday or wednesday. Love you guys.**


	8. Lost and confused

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't post sooner but like I said last chapter I was in a no computer zone. Sorry its so short but I will write the next one to be longer.**

 **Fun Fact-**

* * *

Mal was the first to wake that morning. The Sun just barely breaking the horizon telling mal that it was probably close to 6. As she sat there contemplating about how to get off of the Isle until she suddenly realized that she was wrapped up in Ben's arms. She was almost confused on how they had ended up this way until she recalled the minutes before she had fell asleep.

She had a flashback of her scooting closer to Ben her conscious telling her to stop but her heart and her mind telling her to keep moving closer. In the end she had given thought to her heart. Maybe that's what Mal was doing wrong. Listening to her conscious more then her heart.

Mal slowly turned over to face Ben lightly poking his face repeatedly until she saw his eyes flutter and then eventually open. He looked down at Mal with a glowing smile. "Good Morning." Ben said remembering, too, that they had fallen asleep with his arms around her.

"Good Morning to you, too, Benny Boo." Mal said tossing the nickname to get on his nerves. Though little to her knowledge did she know that he only found it annoying coming from Audrey's mouth.

"The feeling of yo9u poking my face could not have been any better of an alarm clock." Ben then looked deeper into Mal's eyes finding the rays of sunlight bouncing of them extremely beautiful. As he looked into her eyes she looked back at him, too. Ben could see the longing in her eyes. She was still confused. But even though he knew this he began to lean into her. He always wondered how her pastel lips felt as his touched hers.

As he got closer Mal seemed to be accepting it but when he was just inches away she turned suddenly in a deep breath leaving Ben to kiss the air. Ben awkwardly took his head back and apologised quickly. "Mal, I'm sorry, that was-" Mal then shushed him.

"No-it's my fault." Mal then pushed herself out of his arms, stood up, and ran off through the bushes and grass. Ben called after her waking up Evie in the process. Jay and Carlos could sleep through a train wreck much less Ben yelling after Mal.

"Ben. Whats going on," Evie said in a worried tone as she looked in the direction Ben was yelling. "Where's Mal?"

"She ran off that way- Uhhhggg- I tried to kiss her." Ben said as he pulled his hand through his hair. "It's all my fault."

"No, No, NO!" Evie said as she paced back and forth, not paying attention to what he just said. "This can not be happening. She can't go out there by herself."

"Evie is this about what Carlos said?" Ben asked and suddenly Evie's eyes came off the ground and turned into the size of saucers.

"What did he tell you?" Evie asked in a worried and partly angry tone, and before Ben could tell her she walked over to carlos and in one swift movement pulled him up and took him behind the demolished house him still sleeping half way. Bne could her Evie voice yelling at carlos even though she was trying to whisper. But it was the part that Ben wanted to hear that he didn't. It wasn't until Evie had come out with Carlos that he was able to hear there conversation again which was more about where Mal had gone.

"Ok-" Evie said suddenly to get to the point. "Someone wake jay up and we are going to go look for Mal."

* * *

 **Shout outs-**

 **Purplefairy672- Your reviews always make my day- I am so glad for your support and everyone else's. I like how you said you were weird at the end because that makes two of us. I was the weirdo of my elemetry school but in middle school people only know me as the girl who has the same last name as the princepal.**

 **Thank you guys- I am at my house home alone and listing to america's got talent moments on youtube and they are hilarous. But when I am home alone there are three things I do- Get scared, eat microwaveable mac and cheese, and watch youtube. Right now I am doing two of those. Youtube and get scared. Don't watch scarey youtube vidoes**


	9. Stairs to found

**funfact- If you haven't noticed but I have an obsession with potatos**

* * *

As Evie got Jay up Ben stayed right behind her begging to know what Carlos and Evie were talking about. But he was only responded by mumbles that sounded like " _Chicken taste like Barbecue corn"_ which he knew wasn't what she was saying.

After Jay got up and asked what was going on Evie explained to everyone what to do. "Ok we are going to- split up, hoods up, and look up- because the more you look down the more people look at you as a suspicious character. And before you say no one would notice, well I don't want to take a chance!" Jay passed a glance to Carlos and Ben, searching for agreement on how worked up Evie is. As they passed glances there was an uncomfortable silence also shared.

Eventually, Ben was the first to break it, "Ummmm- Well- Let's go." Ben noticed the tension between him and Evie. Was she mad at him?

As they all dispersed in there ways to go look for Mal Jay worried about her safety because only the three vks and God knows what could happened and what had happened to Mal.

 _ **To Mal time which is about 5 minutes later from the other's time-**_

It's been twenty minutes since she had ran away from the camp sight and she was starting to regret it.. She knows how worried Jay will be- he is like her very over protective brother and EVIE- Ohhhh- she was loose but then can be protective as Fairy Godmother, she was hard to read at times. Carlos was just like the person you yell to about your problems as he played video games, kinda like a potato.

As Mal ran into an Alley to catch her breath since she had been running for what feels like forever. As she sat down and put her head onto her knees she swore she heard footsteps run in front of her but she instead blamed it on the pulse in her ears, well until she felt something grab her wrist and pull her away.

As Mal was dragged across the back alley to the back door and inside all she could do was worry. SHe looked up to her captor and noticed his dark hair, short and actually quite ugly. As she stared at her captor memories flooded back.

 _She screamed. Screaming loud but it didded surpass the walls of the basement. He began to move his hands across her body in places he shouldered and then removing her jacket and starting on her clothes. But as he pulled was about to remove it she saw someone punch across his. Jay. And in the doorway was her other friends. AS they lead her out of the basement Evie pulled her shirt back down and wrapped her up in a hug. Then after that it was dark- No recollection of what happened after._

As mal finished her first memory she was reminded of many similar except one which was to painful to recall- the one where her friends were almost too late. And as her quick remembrance ended she realized who her captor was- None other than- Daniel Tremaine.

 _ **Back to the others-**_

Ben looked into alley ways back and forth until he had ran into Evie who then pulled him back into the alley next to them. "Have you found anything?" Evie said as she looked deeper in the alley.

"Nothing really but I di-" Ben started until Evie stopped him from talking in a swift hand movement.

"Wait- I've been here before. OMG- I bet she is here!" Evie said not bothering any explanation. "If I am correct there should be a door back here." Evie then pushed open a wooden door and pulled Ben inside.

"What is this?" Ben said as Evie's hand went to his mouth to silence him.

"Follow me," Evie said as he lead him down a steep staircase and getting closer to what sounded like muffled screams. And at the bottom is what surprised Ben the most.

 _ **Back to Mal's 3d person point of view a couple of minutes before evie and ben found the door-**_

"How did you know I am here?" Mal asked in a fierce tone.

"Ohhh- I can find my PET anywhere-" Daniel said as he reached out and tried to caress Mal's cheek only to have his hand slapped away. "My sweet, oh how I missed you." Mal was then pinned to the bed behide her.

"YOU can't do this-" Mal said as he tried to kiss her on the lips only to be blocked by her hand.

"Yes I can." He then began to move his hands from her shoulders to the waistband of her pants hand started to try and remove them only to be responded by a kick in the gut.

"Someone's a bit harsh. Maybe we will start at the top-" He then began to take of her sweat shirt and top. Once both was gone he tried to take off her sports bra in which was to tight to take off himself. "Hmmmmmm- We-" He was then cut off by a ' _stop'_ and a tackle to the ground.

As Mal sat up she quickly noticed who was in the room. Surprisingly Evie was on the ground knocking Anistasia tremaine's son out and Ben was in the doorway in shock. His goody two shoe auridon life was not meant for this. He quickly shook out of it and came to Mal.

"Mal," Ben said as he picked her up bridal style of the bed. "I am so sorry for what I did." Mal looked up into his eyes looking for his feelings. Can he read her feelings, too.

"Ben-let's just forget about." Mal said as she gazed deeper into his eyes.

"Soooo- Mal- What's going on?" Ben said.

"I'll tell you when we get back but right now look at Evie's Mad skills." Mal said to Ben as Evie got up leaving Daniel passed out on the floor.

* * *

 **This is probley one of the worst of the chapters since I ran out of time to look over it. Shout out time-**

purplefairy- your review once again made me smile! Thank you for your support.

anna- I am glad you like it! Hope you come back.

lovebooks200426- I will defenitly bring you more of my story. I am so happy you loved it.


	10. Conversations

_**Ok so I am writing this in my head right now(i am in a car) and I just realized that I haven't posted a new chapter for a week and let me say I am so sorry! My week has been really crazy and I haven't had the time to post or even write a new chapter. I give you a quick overview of my schedule- First on Wednesday by grandparents had come down from where they live. They come and visit often but they actually were coming down because on thursday he was getting a surgery done on his aorta (an artery) and they can only do it at the hospital in my city. I will tell you now he is ok and hopefully will stay that way. So now for my weekend we had to go to my OTHER grandma's house for her 70th birthday(Sooo fun am I right?) and so now here I am at home(MONDAY MORNING) writing for my fanfiction defendant's fam! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

As Ben continued to carry mal up the stairs(after she told him to put her down twice) Evie and Mal murmured quietly to each other. It was nothing Ben wanted to hear, just words of comfort and Evie's tourney like skills. Ben wanted to talk to her, too, but he thought he should wait for privacy.

It wasn't until Evie tapped Mal on the shoulder and beckoned her to lead closer to her face as she reached the top of the stairs. Although it seemed like they thought they were being secretive Ben could hear what Evie asked and what she had said had angered him very very much. What she said was "How far did he get this time?"

Mal had told them the details of what had happened in a very calm tone. BEn could see that hidden behind it though was a feared feeling off what had happened down there.

Once they had reached the camp site they waited for about twenty minutes until Jay and CArlos had returned. They had set up a one hour time limit so they would return to the site.

"You found Mal!" Carlos said as he ran out of the brush up to Mal. "Where were you?" Mal quickly shot him and Jay a glance and the quickly nodded understandably. THere was an awkward silence that fell over the vk's and Ben.

"Sooo… Ummm… Mal- Can we talk for a little bit?" Ben asked as Mal turned her attention to him. She shifted uncomfortably as she seemed lost for words. Jay was the one to speak up.

"Mal." Jay said sternly. Mal nodded to his request and followed him behind the ruins of the building.

Ben knew that no matter what Mal was about to say he had to say calm and not flip out. Beast mode was no option in this conversation because Mal was fragile in this state and he didn't want her to be broken.

 **I am so sorry that this chapter is so short but I had to hurry and finish somthing. Next one will probley be longer. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	11. comfort in tears

**Sorry this wasn't very long but it seem longer on google docs, it took up nearly two pages but the pages are shorter in with. This took me practicly all day to write because I get very side tracted. If you want to comment what goes on while you write fanfic please do. I am one of those people who have netfix on or some tv channel like disney or Nick on but I also watch youtube and listen to music. So it can take me up to four hours from start to finish. I usually write at odd hours of the day/night but I think most of us do. I also sneeze all over my computer every so often which makes me laugh to myself. NO one and I mean NO one knows I write fanficton besides me, you guys, and like one friend of mine. So please comment your answer to the question and read on!**

"About two years ago, maybe a year and a half, I was out by myself. At the time it was no big deal, I mean I would go out by myself all the time." Mal said in a hushed tone as Ben and her sat down behind the rubble. Mal was almost relieved to be sharing this story with him, it was a secret few ever knew. "So I basicly enough went into this alley and began to spray paint the walls when something pushed me to the ground. At the time we never thought it would happen to any of us, I still don't get why we were so careless." Mal looked up to Ben and saw that his eyes were teared up. Mal never cried she vowed to herself along time ago but yet that vow was already broken. As she realized that she was spacing off she quickly glanced away and returned to the story

"So after a couple of seconds I looked up to see Daniel, you know, I never saw him as the bad boy type but the more that I realized what he was about to do was right up his alley." Mal was very uncomfortable talking about this, Ben could tell but he thinks there was relief hidden in there, too. As Mal continued she shifted awkwardly away from Ben, something was off. "So he basically kicked me and then dragged me across the floor, he talked to me but I just can't remember what he had said. So then basically enough he took me into his basement and tried to…" Her story then faded off into a deep slow breath. Ben thought about her story. She said it so calm me it almost disturbed him, she had gotten so used to it, she was able to share that day like her 13 birthday story, not like she ever had one though

Ben looked over to Mal, she was looking off towards the ocean which wasn't very far away maybe three or four tourney fields. Ben was speechless but he had one question. "How… Well… how do I put it, oh-how far has he gotten?"

"Well," Mal shifted awkwardly, "he once got really close to doing, well you know. But they were always there to help me. I still not know how they knew where I was." Mal looked up to Ben and he could see the relief in her eyes, he was glad that she's was able to tell him this.

"Mal, I am so glad you told me this." Ben said as stood up and held out a hand to Mal. She reached up and gripped on to his hand as she stood up she tripped over a piece of wood and fell into Ben who responded by wrapping her up in supporting arms. And as she did so it felt as if everything she was holding back came through.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and quiet sobs followed. Ben thought that Mal promised herself never to cry but that was proven wrong. Ben knew that these weren't just tears from today but years of held back tears coming from her eyes. Ben then picked her up bridal style and then sat down with her in his lap. He held her head up against her shoulder as she cried quietly. Ben rubbed small circles on her back as she did so.

As Mal calmed down she looked up at Ben with red eyes, "Sorry. Your shoulders a bit wet." She then whipped another tear that came from her eye.

"No, Mal, it good to cry," Ben said as he pushed a lock of hair from her face. "You don't have to keep your tough edge up in front of me. Your pretty intimidating as it is." Mal scoffed quietly and looked over her shoulder.

"I just don't want them to see me, it would be embarrassing." Mal said as more tears came from her eyes. She gripped onto Ben's shirt and wounded her hands into fists, she was still trying to fight them.

"Mal they don't have to see you like this but they would understand, they love you." Ben said as he finished the end of it in his head ' _I love you'._

As Mals tears soaked Ben's shirt she mumbled something into his arms. Ben didn't understand what she said so he asked her to speak up.

"I said that I'm- I'm glad you took me as your girlfriend- Your- You are the only person I feel truly comfortable around." Mals eyes were beginning to dry but the evidence of tears were still there it would take a good five minutes to clear.

"I am glad that you feel that way and I will always be here, Mal, always." She then pushed her head into the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. As she did so ben put his on hers and kissed her hair lightly. Ben was glad he was her comfort place. And the best part was that she was his, too.

* * *

Lovebooks200426- I glad you want more- I love writing for people like you!

PurpleFairy672- Thank you for understanding. I am realy happy to have friends like you and I love getting your comments!


	12. I am hungry

_**sorry it took me so long but being myself I left my good ccomputer at my mom's and my old one(the computer that only works if you call it a crap hole) at my neighbors. So I had to Write on my dad's kindle since my thumbs need a work out. I tried to see if a key board would work if I plugged my charger into it but no, it does not. So know please enjoy. (I apologies for any words that do not fight if they are there spell check sucks.) Oh btw my school starts Monday so my chapters will be posted to be at least one a week depending on homework count!**_

* * *

After a couple more minutes Mal and Ben joined the others on brainstorming ways to get off the island. It was late afternoon and they were all very hungry but no one mentioned it until they were interrupted by Carlos's stomach growling loudly.

"Uh- Sorry to interrupt but I am starving. We haven't eaten since last night." Carlos said as he patted his stomach to explain his hunger.

"Yeah. I'm hungry, too." Mal said while everyone nodded agreeabley. Mal was sitting next to Ben with her head resting on his shoulder and her hand set on his knee while he had his hand around her shoulder. Mal was wondering how Ben would like the food on the Isle.

"How about the boys go get food and Mal and I can stay here." It was obvious Evie wanted to talk to Mal alone so they didn't put much thought into the decision. They all agreed and left leaving Mal and Evie alone.

"Ok so how did Ben take it. Beast mode or not?"Evie asked seeming very interested in the topic. Girl drama was something she was always into.

"Nope no beast mode. He took it well. Nothing happened" Mal said as she stretched out her legs in front of herself. Mal honestly wanted to stay off the topic. It was something between her and Ben. Evie could tell this by the tone of her voice but she was to into this to stop.

"You were back there for to long it just to have "nothing happen," Evie said as she silently begged Mal to tell her but something told Evie that she is probably not going to tell her.

"I wonder what they will beable to find. I am hungry." Mal said as if she didn't hear what Evie had just said.

"M. Come on." Evie asked in a whiney voice. Evie could tell she was hiding something.

"Evie just stop!" Mal said in an irritated tone. Mal was not up for this but yet she instantly regretted snapping at Evie. "Sorry- I am just- well." Mal was full of confusing emotions she just couldn't.

"No, No. Your right. Sorry for being so noisey." Evie said as she dusted off the dirt from her already dirty cape. "So what do you think Ben's facial expression will be when he sees today's food options. Do you think it will be "choking o a slug" or "bug eyed dying cow?" Evie asked sarcastically as she showed both expressions making Mal laugh uncontrollably. Mal all ways loved making faces with weird names. Yeah. It sounds strange but it's kinda fun.

"I wonder what the boys are up, too?" Evie asked as she looked up at the sky above her.

 _ **Boys time**_.

"How much further?" Ben asked politely. He worried what the options might be but he would force what ever it is down his throat.

"I think it is just around the corner." Carlos said with a big huffy breath after. "I wish they had chocolate here."

"We all do." Jay said as they turned the corner. "There it is right over there." He said pointing to a hole in the wall. And what they saw was litterly a hole in a wall.

"So do you steal from this place or is there a different transaction?" Ben asked as they neared the "hole."

"Well no... actually it's trade." Carlos said and he turned to face them. "So basically, what are we going to trade?"

"Hey don't look at me. I got nothing!" Jay said suspiciously.

"Jay? Were the one who stole the emerald necklace from Audrey?" Ben asked. He actually found it funny (she threw a tantrum) but as a king that would be frowned upon.

" It was the first walk we were here. What was I supposed to do?" Jay said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "I was going to return it last night at the party but... you know."

"Yeah... Yeah... who cares, plus Jay that necklace was stolen last week. Anyway How much food do you think we will get?" Carlos interrupted followed by a growl from his stomach. "Lets go!"

"So food here on the Isle- CRAP," Ben's voice suddenly changed from casual to worried. His expression looked like he left his house unlocked with Jay for a next door neighbor.

"Crap what?" Jay asked while they entered the market.

"I think Daniel is stalking Mal. We have to go back!" Ben said. His girlfriend needed him.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW SHOUT OUTS-**_

 _ **Anna- No thank you! You support in my story just fills me with happiness and confidence.**_

 _ **fanficlove123123- oh my gosh. Your out review made me cry! And don't worry in a good way. It makes me feel so good inside and I feel very glad to have people who support my story like you! Thank you so so so much!**_

 _ **PurpleFairy672- I just love reading your reviews! When I need motivation I read your reviews because they make me feel so inspired! I love getting your reviews. Good luck- love your stories!**_


	13. DA Da DAAAAA (like the piano noise)

**So sorry I couldn't post sooner but with school starting I kept setting it off to the side. But here it is and enjoy!**

Everyone looked at Ben confused. How did he know that Daniel was stalking Mal? Although it made sense to Jay and Carlos on how he knew Mal was there.

"Last night, I saw a pair of eyes looking through the brush just before I went to sleep. I should have known better." Inside Ben was Beating himself up for leaving Mal alone but he then realized that Evie had proven herself for some mad tournie skills. Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

"Crap." Jay said as he looked back in the direction they came from. "Let's grab the food and get back there fast." They quickly walked up to the food stand, grabbed their portions and started to run back to the camp site.

 _ **The girls side**_

"Evie I just relied something." Mal said as she nudged Evie knee. Evie had forced Mal to let her braid her hair so here they are now sitting cross legged with Mals back to Evie. "Arudon's king is missing and so is the 4 VKs. What if they think we kidnapped him?"

"Your right! But as soon as we get back we can tell them it was all just an real weird accident that still makes little sense to me. I just not an expert in magic like you." Evie found it surprising that she didn't think about the people of around with their king missing.

"If we get home." Mal corrected. She was quite worried what would happen if they didn't get off, they wouldn't be able to keep there cover for ever. "Speaking of returning, when do you think the boys will get back?"

"I'd 10 minutes say the at the least." Evie said as she finish the end of her hair. "Done and Done." Mal then turned around to face Evie.

"What's the damage this time?" Mal said as Evie handed her her temporarily unmagical mirror. She looked at her hair and a "wow" escaped her mouth. A braided crown was wrapped around her head, and to Mal it was actually quite cute. THe small braids that connected in the back of her head was attached together by a small ponytail. Evie takes those everywhere, if you need one she is the girl to ask.

"Wow it looks really go-" Mal was cut off by her name being said from the tall grass. SHe thought to herself " _Wait is that Ben?"_ Mal quickly stood up and looked over the tall brush. She was able to see the top of three heads running towards them which she knew where Ben, Jay, and Carlos's. "Ben?"

About a second later Ben the the two vks walked out of the tall grass. "Ma!l Your ok." Ben said with a sigh of relief. He quickley walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Mal looked up at him with a confused and worried look.

"Ben what is wrong?" Mal asked. She knew they weren't supposed to be back for another 10 minutes or so.

"He was just being paranoid." Carlos said as he dropped the food on the ground. "Ben said that last night he thought he saw Daniel watching us sleep. It was probably just you imaginati-" Carlos was cut off by another voice.

"Oh but he was right." The voice said as it walked out from the tall grass. Everyone turned around to face it and to their surprise it was… Daniel.

 **Shout outs to my followers(I will put a smiley face if they favored it too)-**

 **Auradongirl8** **:)**

 **Futureheiress** **:)**

 **Gummybear1178** **:)**

 **PurpleFairy672** **:)**

 **SUZITROUBLE**

 **SakuraMikan2015** **:)**

 **Britishtvlover** **:)**

 **Coolprettyangel2006** **:)**

 **pinkcrazyness**

 **Thebeastwith2hearts** **:)**

 **Love you guys! You are now all apart of my google docs dictionary!**

 **PurpleFairy672- Thank you for being so exsided for my newest update. I wish you good luck at school, too.**

 **Gummybear1178- WELL you're the one that is awesome! AND your name, too, I love gummy bears.**

 **Quick thing- on the last chapter I told you that my spell check on my kindle was weird and in that sentence there was a misspelled word due to spell check. It made me laugh for some reason! ;D**


	14. ITS YOU

**I am so sorry i haven't posted in a while and i am also sorry that this is so short but it is a hard life. I have to play minecraft everyday so I cant leave that off my scedual :). If you play minecraft say it in the coments. Please enjoy and now i am going to go and make my self some food i am really hungry.**

* * *

"How did you find us?" Evie asked. They all stood breathless, they didn't want daniel finding out that ben was here. Evie cased her glance at Ben, who luckily had his hood up.

"Well. Lets just say right place right time." Daniel said as he started strutting forward towards Mal who was tightly embracing Ben's side. "Who's your friend?" he asked as he brushed his hand over mal's face. She scowled and slapped his hand away. Jay stepped in between the couple and Daniel.

"He is..." Jay paused for a fraction of a second. "Grumpy's son, Jameson. Mal's boyfriend."

"Ok." Daniel said in a snarky voice. "Whats with the hood?" He looked towards to Ben whose neck was bent so the shadow of his hood was hiding his face.

"Himmf." Ben slouched. "What's it to ya?" Mal cased an assuring glance up through his dark hole of a head and she saw his eyes look back. He lightly squeezed Mal's shoulder to show her that she had it under control.

"Well." Daniel said, looking Ben over. "I don't know if you want one like her. She's been used."

"B-Jameson- He's lying," Mal said, she looked over to her other Vk's for back up. THey all nodded in agreement and Ben tightened around her shoulder.

"It might not be for long…" Daniel said as he began to step backwards into the brush. "Well I better get going." He then laughed annoyingly, and as he turned Ben tried to lunge at him, Mal grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"It's not worth it…" SHe whispered into his ear. As she did so he slowly pulled her into a tight embrace holding her against his body. Mal wrapped his arms around him too and they stood like that for what seemed like a long time but was only a couple of seconds. As Mal melted in his arms she realized that she wasn't very far from home she was here with her friends and- Ben.


	15. time to get the fam back together

**I am the meanest Fanfiction writer ever, first it takes me like forever to post a chapter and second my chapters are super short. I love to write for you guys just my time and laziness makes me into a really bad person with timing. But I promiss that I WILL TRY MY HARDEST to keep on my time. You guys keep me moving and make my dreams come true! LUV U ALL- All 14 of you(aka my favorites and followers) and my new readers!**

 **Question of the day- What is your favorite book? (i could use a new book to read) My answer is a sierse called the lunar chronicles, the best there is!**

 **Now please read on!**

* * *

After a minute of silence to make sure he was gone Ben whispered into Mal's ear, "Mal we need to go." When he looked to her face all he saw was her dazed, staring off to where Daniel disappeared in the grass. He lightly tapped Mal on the shoulder trying to gain her attention but seemingly failed.

He looked over to the others who drugged unknowingly and walk towards Mal. Evie stepped in front of her and repeated her name at least ten times until Mals dazzled sight blinked back to her friend standing in front of her.

"Mal we have to go." Jay said as he walked into her lane of sight.

"Oh- Sorry." Mal apologized quickly as she glanced from friend to friend. "Where are we going to go?" She asked turning to Ben.

"Well where would Daniel least suspect?" Ben asked curiously. He put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. As his eyes looked down to hers he saw the fear hidden there. "Why did he come here? He just blew his chances of sneaking up on us."

"I think he is scared. He need that to show his power. Even though he may have lost a little leverage I think he believes we know we can't escape him." Evie said as she checked for anyone stalking in the nearby brush. "But what he doesn't know is the the power of not being able to brush my hair will help us escape the darkest depths of the earth!" She powerfully finished the statement with a "WHO'S with me?" only to be responded with- A couple unexcited Yeahs and one "Do I have anyother options" from carlos.

"NO." Evie cheerfully responded. Mal was glad to have Evie her, she was lighting up the mood which helped in moments like this. "So back to the point! Where are we going?"

Everyone looked from one another waiting for an answer but they all drew blanks. As Mal looked up towards the sky thinking about all the places she remembered from her life on the Isle. Suddenly her mind thought of the world's stupidest place to go in the Isle- but might possibly the safest.

"I know where we should go." Mal said in a hushed tone. Her friends all looked towards her hopefully. "But I don't know if you would like it…"

"Well it couldn't be as bad as in Daniels basement," Jay said as he waited impatiently. "Or our parent's house."

"As a matter of fact," Mal turned to face Jay, and said in a whisper of a vioce. "I think we have a family reunion to start."


	16. hey fam

**Hey guys. Hows life? Mine is lame. I am sooooo lazy. All i do is play minecraft and write (I write alot of stuff which gets in the way of this). But know stop hearing me complain and read on bros. Hope you enjoy.**

THey all stepped up the small steps to the front door of where Maleficent used to live. Now the others stared it and its possessions. THey all shared looks of worry and hope.

THe doors were large and made out of cheap splintery wood. Mal looked to to the others before knocking on the door, at first it was soft and quiet until Mal gained impatient and started Banging on the door with anger because Mal was worried for her safety but even more her friends.

After a couple of minutes, they finally heard the lock click and a cranky voice saying, "I am coming- I am COMING." And to that the door swung open showing the three parents of ¾ of the vks. Cruella De Vil, The Evil Queen, and Jafar.

THey stood frozen for a second, the 5 of them, faces covered, thought of what to do next. Finally Jay spoke up

"M-May we come in?" Jay asked nervously, which was a strange sight to see, since Jay was the most calm, collected person, who was cool in any moment, be nervous about anything.

"Who are you?" Jafar's voice boomed.

"Yeah we are not letting you until you show yourselves." The Evil Queen chimed in. SHe glanced from person to person, trying to see who they were.

Mal looked to the others from the corner of her eyes to the others, gaining approval through a slight nod from each. So Mal slowly raised her head and removed her hood. After her the rest of them except Ben, who continued to keep his identity a secret.

A gasp came from the three facing them. Shocked to see their children they stood, unanswering. There mouths gaped and there faces were a mix of many emotions but they were unreadable.

"So can we come in?" Mal blurted, bring them out of there state. Know they all looked to each other and shared unhearable whispers, until finally they accepted them in.

* * *

"Why are you here and HOW exactly?" Cruella Devil said, getting to the point. "We thought you were in Auradon." She added sounds of disgust to the word auradon.

Mal, thinking of how to explain it by leaving out Ben, was holding on tightly to the arms of her chair, ready to run if anything happened. "Well it's a long story but let's just say I made a wish and it sent us back. It wasn't on purpose though." At the sound of " _Wish''_ Jafar's face lit up and waited for Mal to give more detail. But she was past that part.

"Now we are here and, well, we are hiding from someone, and this is the only safe place we could think of." Mal said cringing with every word knowing that there is a most likely chance that they won't let them stay.

"So what you're saying is that you want to stay here with us?" The Evil Queen(I am going to call her EQ) asked. "Are you going to stay forever, because if yes then that is a definite NO?" Mal felt a dropping feeling in her sternum, being reminded of the possibility of being stuck there forever.

"We will be leaving soon. Probably at the least a couple of weeks to a month. Two at the most." Evie now took over conversation, because like Mal, she was a good negotiator.

"Well what is in it for us?" Jafar said, because like you know he like to have things, lots of things.

"Ummmm… How about instead of cruddy Isle food we will send you food that we eat- the nice, edible kind. HOw does that sound?" Evie asked.

"Well i don't think that will be enough… How bout the food, and just a little bit of treasure for good measure." Jafar said circling the table walking over to where evie was sitting.

"Fine. As soon as we get home we will send you treasure and along with the food that comes in from auradon's left overs we will send you fresh and good food for the next five years." Evie was confident that they would accept the deal. "So do you accept?"

THey all looked at each other and nodded. THen Cruella Devil turned to them and said, "We accept."

* * *

 **Now today is 9/11, a trajic day for my nation. I just want you to be awear that in how i rember that day is not in fear or anguish but strenght and saddness, that this day will rembered strongly through the many people who sacrificed there lives. And they will also be morned through there bravery, they have built a pillar to my nation that showed us that we can pursevere thorugh hard moments by holding eachother up till the end. How will you rember 9/11?**


	17. wrestle

**Hi my friends! Sorry it took so long but it is here- the next chapter. I have no life but yet I still cant find the time to write. And trust me I have plenty of time I just have the memory of- well- a brainless blob fish.(Idk why i said blob fish) I was really muiltitasking while doing this- I had to watch youtube, mindless t.v shows that I love, and write. (I have mad skill-NOT) Now read on**

Mal looked at the small, lumpy bed in the corner of the room, her old room. Mal's room, the only bedroom left without a villain inhabiting it, would have to house all four VKs and the crowned king Ben.

"So- who's sleeping where?" Evie spoke up, walking the surprisingly large expanse of room. By having Maleficent all her mom, Mal got quite a large room unlike you would expect to find on the Isle. But if you compared it to a room in Aurdon you could consider this a maid's quarters.

Scanning the room for any available sleeping space, Ben was in awe. He never expected this to be where Mal spent 16 years of her life. It was like a cell, there was not much color aside from a bit of purple and black. But there was a bit of cheerfulness brought in through the large bay window in the back wall.

"One person could sleep on the bed, probably two on the bay window, and i guess the rest on the floor." Ben said surveying the room.

"OK but who gets where- wait guys are you thinking what I am thinking?" Mal asked, looking at her vk friends

And like they new exactly what they were all going to say they all shouted, "WRESTLING MATCH!" And like a move of pure poetry they clear the center of the room and began pairing up for the first match. Leaving Ben to stand utterly confused until Mal was able to explain.

"Back when we lived her we would have wrestling matches to solve our decisions." Mal yelled over the sound of a chair being pushed across the wood floor. "Come on you can wrest carlos."

"Ummmm…. I guess." Ben said before he was pulled into the center of the room by Mal. Ben and Carlos faced each other, Ben knowing this was an easy fight was ready to pin him the ground in five seconds.

"Ok- On your Marks- GET set- FIGHT!" At the sound of Jay's voice Carlos pounced on Ben knocking him to the ground. Ben fortunately rolled over to his side and pushed Carlos off of himself. He pinned him the ground like he predicted, in five seconds. "And Ben wins!"

"Good Game man-" Carlos said then leaning up to his face, "Watch you back." He then looked at Ben with a Joking SMile and let next person stepped up and went off to play the other wrestler, making sure everyone played each other. In the end the top 3 were Mal, Jay, and Evie. In the end Mal and Evie ended up sleeping on the bay window. And Jay on the bed. They decided that they would have another tomorrow to arrange the orders.

"You know what we still haven't eaten and the sun has almost set. I am dieing." Carlos complained. He is always worried about eating.

"Stop your whining and eat then." Evie said and through the food at his head. They all aaet and started getting ready for bed.

"Night guys." Mal said as she took her spot on the bay window. She and Evie scrunched into balls at the end of each others feet so they were able to lay comfortably. Mal looked toward Ben connecting her eyes with his. She could see his passion for her in his gaze, and he hopped he saw that in her. Because Mal wants to. Just how is her question.


	18. OH MY GOSH

Mal woke up the next morning to the sun shining in her eyes. It was low in the sky but high enough to know it was past 8:00. She looked around the room to see that everyone was still sleeping, the room was quiet and still.

Mal layed there and began to think about things on her mind. ' _ **What time is it'**_ Mal thought as she looked up to the dusty clock hung on the wall, _7:13._ ' _ **God I gotta pee'**_

As she slowly pushed her way up from the window seat she looked around to see that all of her fellow friends were out, sound asleep. AS she put her foot onto the old wood floor she felt it creak beneath her feet. She once again looked around the room to make sure she didn't wake them but they stayed deep asleep. Mal was glad they were getting rest, unlike her who was tossing and turning the whole night.

Once Mal's hand wrapped around the door handle she pulled it open carefully, and stepped slowly into the hallway, shutting the door. Mal pulled up a visual map in her head of her house, still fresh in her mind.

Eventually she reached the door of the bathroom and did her business. ONce she was done she looked in the mirror to see her gray reflection looking back at her, a sickly face- bags, dark and empty, layered beneath her eyes making her pale face look darker. Her hair was greasy and gross and it reminded her that she had showered in nearly 3 days, since the coordination, they day they were taken away from Aurdon. Mal decided she would take a bath(that was the only option on the isle) and started drawing the water into the white rusted bathtub.

She watched the water rise and began to remove her clothing until she was fully undressed. She then stopped the water from its fauset and touched her hand to the water, it was lukewarm, unlike the hot baths and showers back home in auridon.

Mal stood back up and put one leg into the water, and then the other until finally she was fully submerged in water, her head above the water. As Mal thought beyond the walls of her house and the borders of the Isle to where her friends were sleeping, some awake wondering where they were, her friends, her home, things she both missed so much. Mal's mind wandered to her friends the ones with her and back home.

' _ **I wonder if anyone is awake yet?'**_ Mal asked herself and let her mind think back to when Evi would wake up early in the morning to start her daily beauty routine. ' _ **She would run around with that cheap hand held mir-'**_ Mals mind raced to the recent happenings with that mirror, did she regret it or did she regret not finishing it. It almost scared Mal with these thoughts running through her head. ' _ **Would I actually- actually-'**_ Mal pulled her hands out of the water and looked at where hands and wrist where tiny fractures of the skin were cut. Looking at them made so many emotions course through her mind. Mals thoughts were loud, hurting her mind's state. She barely even noticed the tears rolling off her face splashing on the bath water.

' _ **Maybe everyone would be happier if I was gone. I have caused a lot of problems, what good do I even do.'**_ Mals thoughts were distracting her from the loud sobs escaping her mouth. ' _ **Why not just end it all know. I could- I could.'**_ Mal opened her eyes and could see drops of water falling from her face into the water, her tears. She was curled into a ball holding her knees to her chest. The water was colder and uninviting but Mal still didn't get out, instead her head began to sink under, her mind slipping away. She could end it then.

Her head was entirely under the water when she heard the door slam open, hitting the wall. But that was all she saw until she blacked out.

* * *

 **Hello peoples! Sorry this took me so long... Between school and homework and other ramdom and pointless things. But I was really glad to be able to get this in. Cant wait till next week!**

 **Shout our to my favs and follows:**

You are all know apart of my googledocs dictionary!

Auradongirl8

Bman121

Donosti

DragonEmperor999

DreamGirl1314

Futureheiress

Gummybear1178

PurpleFairy672

Risa-Chan22

SUZITROUBLE

SakuraMikan2015

Sarita Maria

SolitSweeney

TheLifeStruggleIsREAL

britishtvlover

coolprettyangel2006

forcegirl1225

mariayram2000mail

pjohooloverfreak14

thebeastwith2hearts


	19. she is awake

**Hey guys! I tried to post sooner before this week because it is really busy- including tonight because I am probably going to clean out my living room for my birthday gathering for my fam, it's like 1 am. Anyway this story-** _ **wait pause I will be WRITE(pun) back I really have to pee-**_ **I am back and know I have chips! Ok so this story if you have any problems with suicidal thought/conversations about it then if you would like to skip this you can. Now on with the story.**

Mal woke up curled in a ball wearing only her oversized sweatshirt and underwear. As her eyes opened she took in her surroundings, memories flooding in from her previous doings. She was on the bed, her old one, still hard and lumpy, covered in an old and stiff sheet. She was facing the wall unable to see what's behind her, where the expanse of the room was dark, the night sky leaving not a hint of light, forcing them to light the candles placed about the room.

As her senses started to kick by in she heard faint voices behind her. It sounding like 2 or 3. She knew one of them belonged to evie, but the other two were two similar- obviously belonging to one or two of the boys.

As Mal absorbed the rest of the information flooding in from her surroundings her mind weighed down on the happenings before she blacked out. Mal, Mal herself- tried to drown herself. That makes it twice- twice Mal tried to harm herself.

She didn't want to move because she was worried about the conversations and questions that might be brought up when she awoke. Mal- she didn't know whether it was how much they cared that scared her or how much pain it will bring to the people they care. Thinking about this she let a tear slide past her wall. Ever since she tried to harm herself back in Auradon she became more vulnerable.

With Mals tear falling off her face she let out a ragged breath without control, stopping the conversation behind her in its tracks. She heard the floor creak behind her and Evies voice call out Mal in a loud but quiet whisper.

' _ **Do I have to answer? Maybe if I just close m-'**_ Mals thoughts cut off when Evies face appered in front of Mals before she could close her eyes and pretend to sleep. "Mal! You're awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything?" Mal was suddenly bombarded by a million questions about her state of being. All she responded with was a groan and rolled onto her stomach.

"Mal." Evie said sternly. "Please. We are worried about you." Mal could feel the shift of the mattress when Evie sat down on the side of the bed. Once again Mal stayed quiet and pulled the blanket above her head and laid still. "Mal. Please."

It was silent for a few seconds- until someone broke the silence, Ben. "We'll leave." He said followed by both Jay and Carlos's courses of agreement. Then the door shut loudly, telling Mal that she and Evie were alone- suddenly a feeling of relief. Three less people she couldn't hurt at that moment.

"Mal- Just come out." Evie spoke in a tired and raspy voice. ' _ **How long was I out?'**_ Mal asked herself. "Mal!" Evie said in a stern voice. Now mal knew she had to come out.

All mal could do was say, "Evie?" In a quiet tone, before wrapping her arms around her best friend, sobbing into her shoulder.

 **Hope you enjoyed- I would like you guys to go look up the song** " _ **A distant warning"**_ **by Rush because that is what is reminded me of. Have a nice week guys. Hope you receive many compliments.**

 **Review responces:**

 **Anna- Thank you for your suport! I glad you like my story! I love writing for people like you.**

 **Sarita Maria** **\- Hope this story answered you question. Thanks for read this!**


	20. Tears are real

**Hey guys! It is like 10:22pm and a school night and I don't know why I am up but though I should work on this for you guys! Though I should do it know since, well, you guys have been waiting about a week! UUUUGGGGGG, I keep putting question marks in place of the excilation points… It's dark in my room. ANYWAY you better get reading.**

"Evie." Mal loudly sobbed into Evie's shoulder. "I-I-I- do-ont know." She said muffled with tears, tears that were never expected to fall from mals eyes. Evie was surprised that Mal was letting her wall down, but she was also glad, glad that Mal could show her true self.

"Shhhhh- Mal it's ok." Evie said while rubbing circles in Mal's back. "It's going to be ok." Evie held Mal close against her, able to feel her ragged, deep breaths, which broke her heart to hear and feel it.

"How-How did you know." Mal asked looking up at Evie.

"When-" Evie took a breath. "When you got up to go to the bathroom, you were pretty quiet but as you know, I sleep pretty lightly, so you woke me up. Eventually I was just laying there awake, it was pretty silent, and I-" Even paused letting a couple of tears roll down her face. "I heard you screaming- well sobbing- but it sounded like screaming. And I woke up the others and we ran down to see what what going on and- well we saw you just before you blacked out. Ben pulled you out of the water, and the best part is- he did it with his eyes closed. Mal he- he is good to you, I hope you know that. But anyway I did CPR or whatever you call it to get you breathing, while the boys looked away and we got you back to breathing, but we were worried because you wouldn't wake up. We thought you could be too tired to wake up and that you would sleep for awhile. And well here we are now." Tears were falling off of Evies face, but not as many as Mal's.

"Evie." Mal looked up. She lifted her hand and wiped a couple of tears from her face. "I am so sorry."

"Mal- You don't have to be." Evie said taking hold of her hand. "I know- what happened was scarey for all of us, but you- you didn't do anything wrong to me. It is you you need to apologize, too. You drained yourself of confidence, of your love of yourself. But Mal- we are going to help you in every way to get that back." She looked down at Mal who looked back up at her with a sorrowful but grateful smile.

"Evie- Thank you for always being there for me." Mal said as she squeezed Evie's hand. "You're the best sister a person could have."

"No you are." Evie teased, bringing a happy smile to Mal's face. It is moments like this they wished they could carry around, everywhere they went.

After a couple minutes of silence, Evie remembered that the boys were probably outside waiting, especially Ben. As a matter of fact, she bet that they had their ears pressed to the door.

"Mal-" Evie said, breaking the silence. "I bet your boyfriend wants to see you."

"Yeah- I guess." Mal's sobs were a lot quieter and her tears were less and less, showing her strength and ability to bounce back.

"I bet they're all standing at the door with their ears pressed to it." Evie said as she slowly got up. She then walked the expanse of the room to the door, then turning the knob slowly. And sure enough two boys fell into the room, while one boy sat against the wall head in his hands. It was Ben, Ben was the one who wasn't eavesdropping. ' _ **He is such a respectful person, you can tell he loves Mal.'**_ Evie thought to herself.

"Oh-" Evie pretended to be startled. "Hello boys. Ummmmm. Ben do you want to talk to Mal?" At the mention of Mal's name he lifted his head, eyes red, and slowly nodded. The other boys groaned, them waiting to see Mal, too, but Evie knew they wouldn't be much help in her fragile state, mainly Carlos. He is so awkward in situations like this.

Ben slowly got up and walked over to the doorway were Evie was standing, lightly touched her solder before walking in and shutting the door behind him. He heard the boys complain about not getting to see Mal yet.

As BEn looked over to the bed in the corner of the room where Mal was lying staring blankly at the wall to the opposite end of her. When the door closed with a loud thunk Mals eyes diverted from the wall to Ben. She looked up to him, with her read eyes and tear stained face, and her looked back at her with understanding.

As Ben stood there for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds, so many emotions were going through both of there bodys, and both of them could read each other like a book. And out of nowhere Mal jumps up out of bed a runs into Ben's arms. He is at first startled but then quickly wraps his arms around her. Her head was pressed into his shoulder, her heavy breathing tickling his neck, reminding him about how weak she was right now.

"Ben." Mal says reply, her voice muffled by ben's shirt. As she said his name Ben felt her tears begin to fall on his shoulder.

"Mal." Ben said into her hair as he picked her up and help her bridle style, noticing how light she was. It was to light to be just because of the no food thing here the first couple of days. As he cradled her to his chest and walked over to the bed, he realized that maybe what was going on with Mal went deeper. He sat down on the edge of the bed Mal lifted her head and looked in his eyes.

"I-I-I" Mal said lost for words, her eyes growing more tears. She quickly looked away embarrassed even though ben has seen her like this before.

"Mal- Shhh. It's ok." Ben Said as held her close to his body, feeling her movements with ever tear, breath, every movement of her sorrow. Ben knew that with every movement Mal was get lost more and more in her own mind.

 **Hey I finished this over a three day period, it is friday 11:31pm, all by myself, keep getting distracted with all my awesome music and cleverbot being discovered! But I finished my friends! Thanks and hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter will continue from pretty much where it left off. But guys I got a new computer and it is much faster and not infected with viruses. BTW that is why I was late with this one! My pandora station is Rush and you bet- DESENDANTS! OH and who did their homework to look up the song distance warning?**


	21. Bal is life

Ben hugged Mal closely to his chest, his head pressed against hers. He slowly set her down on the bed then laying down next to her, so he could see her face. He looked into her eyes, red and bloodshot, tears still inside. He rapped his hands around her waste, holding her close to his body. Mal set her head directly inline with him, faces only inches away.

Mal breathed deeply. "Will you teach me what love is?"

Ben put his forehead angainst hers and said, "Yes Mal, as long as it takes. I promise that I will never give up till you know what love is." Then Mal did something unexspected, she leaned up to Ben- and kissed him. Ben at first was surprised but then softened into the kiss, both of them holding it for a couple of seconds.

"That was my first real kiss." Mal said, pushing a hair out of Bens face.

"Mine, too." Ben paused. Wait what do you mean by first REAL kiss?

"You never kissed Audrey?" Mal asked, her eyes filled with curiosity, and like usual avoideing the question.

"She tried but I never really liked her, so I always made an exscuse to leave. But Mal answer my

question." Ben said until a loook of relisation came over is face, "Oh- Daneil." Mal sighed sadly, being brought backthe memorys.

Mal said quietly. "You never liked Audrey?"

"We were matched a birth. Well technicly not matched but in our kingdoms history, they said that the parents chose the childs match by the 6 full moon of the 16 year. Which is in about-

Mal cut him off. "6 months. So do you think." Mal stopped, "Do you thinol your parents want you to marry Audrey?"

 _ **Sorry to pause you but I would just like to inform you that I really have to pee.**_

"I dont know. They want me to be happy, but they- well you know." Ben said.

"That they thiknk Audrey would make a better Queen?" Mal asked. She knew well enoght that

Bens parents werent to happy that he was dateing her. "If it is best for the kingdom then

maybe-"

"Maybe we can show them your better then Audrey." Ben said pulling Mal closed to his chest until her could feel her chest against his body, and also her ribs, which were much more distictive then they should be. Alll the sudden it all peiced to getter- her weight, her actions, all of it. Mal- how long?

"What?" She asked.

Its been going on for much longer then the cordantion day- Hasnt it? Ben asked, a look of seriousness casted over his face.

"No." Mal stated looking away from Ben.

Mal your lieing to me. Ben then grabed her wrist and pulled her sleeve away- and even though he was exspecting it, he was suprised. On her wrist were scars, more then the ones from the cordanation. "How long have you been cutting?"

Mal opened her mouth- then closed it- then opened it, she didnt know what to say.

"Mal you dont have to tell me today- but just know- I want to help you." Ben said putting his

forehead to hers. "I want to help you love- and to learn to love starts with loving yourself." Ben

let go of her wrist and put his hands around her.

As Mal layed her head against his chest she thought to herself. ' _ **I wonder what time it is?'**_ She looked up on the wall behind Ben, 11:31 pm- Ben must be tired. "Hey Ben- Can you sleep with me tonight?" SHe looked up at him.

"Of course. Anytime- Prinesses." Ben said with a wink. "We should tell the others they can come

in."

"Ok. I will go tell evie." Mal said slowly getting up, suddenly relising she was only in her underwear. She pullen on the hem of her sweatshirt trying to pull it down over her bottom half, blushing while doing so.

"Do you want me to go tell them?" Ben asked- noticing her state of embarassness.

"No- I'll just till Eviee to wait a minute- do you want to um- get changed to something more comfortable?" She asked meaning his underwear- she knew its probley uncomfortable.

Yeah I probley should- Ben said standing up, starting to fumble with to top of his pants. Mal said feeling acward but at the same time comfortable with the situation. She reached the door and slowly opened the door poking her head out. She noticed all the vks but evie were alsleep. "Hey Evie- you guys can come in in a minute. You know- I dont have much on."

"Oh." Evie said with a smirk, "I know. Mal glared at her, but she also admireded her capiblity to make jokes at hard times.

"Not like that." Mal said, "Someone can take my spot- me and ben are sharing the bed. Ok?"

"Ok."Evie said turning around to start waking up the boys. Mal shut the door and turned around to see Ben in his underwear and sweatshirt. She walked across the room to him and looked up into his eyes. He grabbed her hands and kissed both of them, then picked her up bridal style over to the bed and set her down, then layed down next to her, closes to the wall. Mal grabbed the sheets and pulled it over there bodys. Ben wrapped his arms around her and she put her head in the crook of his neck.

A few seconds later the rest of them all came in and said goodnight. And then they all fell asleep.

* * *

 **This is like a day after I wrote this and the formating got messed up and spell check was not working so if there is something that doesnt make sence comment! Love ya all**


	22. Who is at the door?

**Hey guys. I now you keep hearing a whole bunch of exscuses and I am so sorry about how late this is but- now here is my exscuse- my school asinded me like 5 million huge projects and they took up every hour of my day. I was writing this on and off. I am going to make it my promiss that I will post on friday with a chapter that is more then 1000 words long, unless- 1-i die, 2- I am in the hospital, 3- I am to sick to think strait, 4- I have been hipnotised, 5- I have been kidnapped, 6- Someone I now is dead/in the hospital, 7- I am still writing this list because there are millions of possibliteys, 8- I die of boerdum. Ok thats enought now- please enjoy my story!**

The next morning Mal woke up in Ben's arms, holding tightly around her waist. Her hands were against his chest holding on to his navy blue shirt Evie found. She shifted slowly and looked up at his face which was resting against her forehead, to see that he was awake.

"Good Morning, princesses." Ben said groggily putting a kiss against her forehead.

"Morning." Mal whispered putting her arms around Ben in a hug. She put her head against her chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, actually better since I was with you.- How about your sleep?" Ben asked tightening his embrace.

"It was ok," Mal said, with a tone of uncertainty to it. ' _ **Terrible, actually,'**_ Mal thought to herself, ' _ **but better than usual. Maybe because I was with Ben. Ever since Daniel first found me I have had the same nightmare, where Daniel finds me and takes me down into his basement were there are mirrors everywhere. Then at one point I look at my eyes in the reflection of the mirror and then all the mirrors go black and the room is dark, but all I can see is my glowing eyes, green in the dark. And as I look at my eyes something grabs me from behind and the dream ends.'**_

"Yeah- It must be stressful being back on the Isle of the lost." Ben said not realizing that is might be another thing plaguing her sleep. "What's For breakfast?" Ben asked with a goofball grin.

"Mush- it's my specialty." Mal said getting up off the bed to wake up the others for breakfast.

* * *

Later on they were all sitting around the table like old times talking about how much they all missed the food on auradon, especially carlos.

"Why can't we just call them to get home?" Carlos winned while stirring and eyeballing what they believe is oatmeal.

"One: You should know that there is no cell service on the isle. Two: We don't have a phone. And three: How stupid do you think we are- if we could just call then we would be out of here." Jay said rolling his eyes, also looking suspiciously at the "Oatmeal." "Hey Ben? Are there like any guards here?"

"Not that I know of but I was thinking what if we could create a, like a, Ummm... or a big- I have no idea." Ben said putting his head in his hands. They all sat there in silence until there was a knock at the door. They all slowly got up and walked to it, worried about who might be on the other side. Jay slowly grabbed the doorknob, and started slowly pulling it open to reveal a dark hooded figure. They all stood in confusion- Jay about ready to slam the door- and Mal with round eyes of fear worried it might be Daniel. But before Jay could shut the door the figure out stretched there hand and put there other hand to the edge of their hood and slowly started pulling it off. And who was underneath it was a shock.


	23. Black Eyes

**Hey I got it done! 1036 words and it took me like 3 hours because I like to get sidetracked it is almost 3 o'clock am and I am tierd. HOpe you enjoy!**

Everyone's mouths were gaping open to see a familiar face.

"Jordan?" Ben asks stepping towards her, shocked to see their friend. "Wait. What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, can I come in." Jordan said in a worried tone, and then proceeding walked in without permission. THey all lead her to the table where they were eating earlier. Mal offered her some "oatmeal" which she agreed to and easily spooned it into her mouth once she was served.

"Ok-" Evie said pausing to observe her "unlady like manner." "So why are you here?"

Jordan stopped mid-spoon in mouth and looked up at Evie. "Ok-Well- Ummm.,, How do I explain this. You all know I am a genuine and guinea grants wishes, well, do you all now how the guinea magic started?" She was replied with a bunch of nods, "Ok- Most people this the only way to be able to get wishes is by finding a guinea but you can also use fairy blood and-" Mal cut her off.

"The magical water in the Enchanted Lake made me grant my wish?" Mal said guiltily. "We now why we are here but why are you?"

"Well I don't know for sure but I think that the newest genuine in the blood line transportation with the new blood magic, probably since my lamp contains the crystal of Scalies. My dad ever told me what it was for but we we just always passed it on the the newest member. One minute I am in my lamp in auradon, the next i find myself and my lamp on the side of a cliff."

"Jordan- I am so sorry- it's all my fault. I didn't mean to bring it to this" Mal said while massaging her temple. She was getting a really bad headache. She had been getting them a bit on the isle but not quite so bad. "I sorry to all of you."

"Mal- you're all good!' Jordan said reassuringly, "So i guessing it was you who made the wish. Let me warn you that it can cause some serious side effects."

"Like what." Mal said making out a blurring jordan across the table, the headache was getting worse.

"Ummm- Vomiting, Uhhh… Fainting, headaches- and…" Jordan stopped trying to figure out what the other thing was.

As Mal sat there in pain her vision suddenly cleared and at the far end of the table she saw herself- a hallucination- but she had black eyes and her skin was a lifeless gray. "Hallucinations-" Mal said breaking the silence. "Its hallucinations isn't it?" Everyone looked at her, noticing her eyes staring at the far end of the table. But before anyone could say anything mal passed out.

* * *

Mal woke back up a couple minutes later still on the floor next to the chair with 5 faces staring down at her.

"Mal- you ok?" Evie said sticking her hand out for mal to grab and pick herself up. Mal then sat on the chair and everyone followed by sitting down, too.

"Yeah- I am feeling better." Mal said scanning the room for the black eyed mal she saw earlier.

Evie turned to Jordan, "So that was a symptom?" Jordan nods. Everyone then returns ther focus to Mal.

"Are you feeling any of the other symptoms?" Ben says as he takes her hand which is resting on the table. "You had to be hallucinating earlier, how else would you have known. What were you seeing?"

"I am feeling fine." Mal paused considering telling the truth or not, "I just knew the hallucinations from a- Uh- book I read."

"Oh-Ok." Ben said and they all looked at her in suspension.

"Hey Jordan- you're probably tired do you need a spot to put your lamps." Mal said nervously to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact- I could use a quick nap." Jordan said stretching out her arms and yawning. "Anywhere will do though."

"We have to keep it out of sight of my dad though." Jay said, "Put it in Mals room, I'll take you there." He and JOrdan then vanished down the hall leaving the other three vks and Ben in the dining room.

"So-umm…" Carlos paused, "how you feeling Mal?"

"The same." Mal said with a sarcastic tone. Seh was in a bad mood already as it is and she didn't want them nagging at her.

"Mal- I think he means emotionally." Evie adds, ignoring her sarcasticness.

"I am fine." Mal said and lightly rolls her eyes.

"Mal are you sure you're feeling alright?" Ben says, taking in her attitude.

"I said I am fine." Mal states in a firm voice, and then stands up from her sat. "I am going to go to the old library, bye." Seh swiftly turns around and starts walking towards the hallway, where she Eve whispering to him about leaving her alone.

Mal opened the heavy, duty, door revealing the old library in which Mal spent so many years of her life. As she wandered down the narrow spaces in between the shelves she glaced at the old books that used to give her life. As she was looking over an old spell book her mother always wanted her to read out of the corner of eyes she saw a dark figure walk across the aisle. She looked up to be eye to eye with the Mal she saw earlier. The black eyed Mal started walking slowly towards her.

"What do you want?" Mal shouted to the figure. It was now standing a few feet away from Mal. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Yooouuu cannot exscapppeee meee." The fake Mal hisses. "I will destroy you!" It whispers into Mal's ear then it vanishes, it's only traces was the pounding headache Mal now has. A nauseating feeling soon came over her and she quickly ran to the bathroom. She reached the toliet and doubled over, heaving her breakfast. When she was finished she wiped the corners of her mouth with her sleeve and layed against the bathtub and closed her eyes.


	24. Lies and eyes

**You all hate me I know it's probably been around three weeks. I am not going to give you an excuse because its is probably just a repeat. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY**

 **Fun fact- I have no life but yet still cant find the time to do this. XD**

Mal awoke to the 4 vks and Ben's faces in front of her and someone holding a cool rag to her forehead. She was still in the bathroom and she began to slowly remembered what happened. She must have fainted or fell asleep since she didn't receive much rest the night before, even though she was unconscious for most of yesterday.

"Mal, sweety, how you feeling?" Evie asked taking her hand and squeezing it lightly, "Do you remember what happened?"

Mal took a began to take a deep breath and surveyed the room and her eyes once again caught a blackeyed Mal in the corner of the room causing her breath to hitch and her eyes turn big, "Mal honey what's wrong?" Evie said waving her hand in Mals vision, causing her hallucination to disperse.

Mal quickly came back to attention and shook her head quickly, "No… No… It was nothing I was just-" Mal paused- more lies, "I was trying to remember. I am pretty sure I passed out- well first I threw up and then I passed out."

"Oh, Mal, honey." Evie said pushing a lock of my hair out of her eyes. Evie is one of those people who are really carrying "Well you're running a fever, do you want to lay down."

She nodded her head lightly as they helped her up off the floor. She looked over at the door where the blacked eyed Mal had took a new spot. She stood with her arms crossed, her eyes piercing through hers.

"You want to know why I am here?" She hissed and took a step towards mal. "You do don't you. You thought lover boy here was going to help you get through with your- problems. Well I am here to complicat that." She smiled and then vanished. Mal quickly muttered under her breath ' _no-please'_ but no one seemed to notice. THey helped her lay down on the bed and all of them sat around her.

"Have you been feeling any other symptoms?" Evie asked sitting down next to her.

"Ummm…" Mal thought. They new about the nasia and the fainting but not the hallucinations. They didn't know that the hallucination is trying to kill her. "No." And the lies continue.


	25. hate ME PLEASE

yOU ALL ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL APRIL. LOVE YOU ALL AND GOOD NIGHT!


	26. Hate me some more just more info btw

OK i had to write the last one really fast and i am sorry I am probley getting your hopes up again. I will promice i will post y april 1 or 2 in the early moring. I am havigng a bit of writers block and i am probley going to have a couple of polls. Idk but the next one will hopefully be pleasing! Ily all so much thank you and check out the polls they should be up tonight. btw i cant post becasue i am swamped with school work and I am a crazy kid with lots of home work.


	27. Polls! i cant wait till april BTW!

Poll is up check around and see if there are more later on! I would have got them up but that night I turned out to be VERY sick and i didnt rember until yesterday.


	28. Just a little fluff (it cute)

_**I HAVE RETURNED! I feel really goodish about where I am going (idk really but... :D) and I am so excited I feel really rejuvenated. Seriously guys I love you and I am so sorry about the wait. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! (btw i think I FINALLY GOT THE POLES TO WORK)**_

* * *

By the time they got Mal to the bedroom she had already sunk back into a daze like state, considering how much she has been unconscious the last couple of days she is really been sleeping a lot, which they suspected was a side effect of the "wishes".

As they sat her on the bed side her eyes slowly grew shut before she was out cold, leaving the 3 vks and Ben awake in the room.

"Does anyone know what's going on with her…" Ben blurted out. Everyone turned to stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked worried.

"I mean- nothing- i- never mind… It's just I think she is scared, theres alot going on and I don't even think I know about half of it but… I am worried for her." Smooth recovery ben, he thought to himself. Mal sould be the one too tell them.

"I'm going to trust that you are doing the right thing by not sharing what you're talking about and just focus on the fact that Mal is out cold and she is suffering from this-this- what ever this is. We should go get Jordan." Evie said standing up and walking out of the room. She later came back with Jordan and got down to business. "Ok SO how do we help Mal?"

"With the whole sickness thing?" Jordan pondered for a minute, "Well it all depends on the person's hallucination. That's where they get the answer, but if Mal isn't having any then it should wear off within the next week."

"It's too bad she has to be like this," Ben says as they all look at sleeping Mal. After that they continued on talking for about an hour or two until they all grew tired.

"Hey guys-I think I am ready to go to bed." Carlos said.

"Yeah I think I am, too." The others said as they all laid down, carlos and Jay on the window seat, Evie on the floor, Jordan in her lamp and Ben laying on the ground by the bed where mal is sleeping. As the lights shut off Ben saw the outline of Mals hand laying on the side of the bed so he took it into his and fell asleep that way.

* * *

Mal woke up to the darkness of her old room as she took in her surroundings she felt a hand wrapped around hers and when she looked at it she recognized it was Ben. It shocked her quite often how much of gentlemen he is compared to most men she has come across although her analogy lacked comparison considering a lot of the men she has encountered were from the isle (isle boys, well, there isle boys). But his kindness is nothing Mal has ever truly experienced, his heart to sleep on the floor just because Mal wasn't awake to make sure it was ok if he sleep on the bed with her and everything else amazing he has been to her.

"Hey Ben!" Mal whispered, nudging him with her free hand, "Ben!" She nudged him a couple more times before his eyes slowly opened.

Ben yawns for a short moment but then looks up to Mal who was peaking over the side of the bed. "What time is it?" Ben said.

"I don't know- 10ish. Sorry I woke you- I just…" Mal paused. "Do you wanna come up here with me?"

"Of course Mal." Ben said as he stood up quietly and layed down next to her. Mal immediately snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up to him where she could see the faint outline of his head.

"Why are you everything I've never had, why are you everything amazing?" Mal said as she drew closer to his face, Ben's mouth hung open in a speechless manner but before he could say anything Mal put her arms around his neck and put her lips on his. She slowly moved herself leading Ben against the wall so she could be closer to him. She straddled his lap as he kissed her jawline and down her neck before coming back up to her mouth with a hunger and savagery she had never experienced before. But at the same time there was a softness and a feeling Mal was unfamiliar with- is it love?

They slowed down until they pulled apart both still wanting more. Ben took her hand into his and kissed before they both layed back down into their previous position with Ben's arms wrapped around her small waist, reminding him of Mals "circumstance." He wants to know but he knows also that he should wait for Mal to be ready to share.

He pulled her tightly against her body and Mal drew circles on his arm and across his shoulders. They fell asleep within minutes (OMG THE DESCENDANTS TWO COMMERCIAL JUST TURNED ON LMBO) and only Mal knew what she would have to go through this night, just like every night. But this one was different.

It started with Mal sitting on a glossy black floor and walls that are black with spots of glowing green that get brighter each second, just like her mother's and her own. But what was worse, she could hear her mother whispering words Mal could barely make up until they grew louder she could hear her mother's voice saying, " _You don't deserve love, You can't love, You are nothing."_

Soon her voice became a shout and Mal covered her ears and rolled up into a fetal position. It felt like forever till it finally stopped they Mal looked up and saw Daniel standing above her with Black eyed Mal next to him. He kicked Mal multiple times until Black eyed Mal bent down and spoke into her ear, " _You will never escape me._ ' Before thousands of mirror bits fell from the ceiling hitting her in the head blacking her out before her eyes shot open.

* * *

 _ **I should be posting by next weekend guys ILYSM**_


	29. Library time

_**HEY YEALL IDK IF THAT POLL IS WORKING BUT CHECK IT OUT LATER!**_

* * *

Mal jolted awake to a still pitch black room in fear and surprise. The moon was still barely visible through the window meaning only about an hour or two have passed. As she became more aware of her surroundings she noticed she was still tightly entangled in his arms but almost tighter than before. She looked upwards and saq that Ben was awake and watching her in a worried expression.

"Oh mal you're awake." Ben whispered. "Did you have a nightmare or something , you were shaking, you still are." He said as he tightened his grip on her, as if it was possible. But it helped Mal calm down. She buried her face in his neck and fought back the tears threatening her eyes. That dream was so realistic it scared her, and nothing rarely scares her.

"Yeah you could say that." Mal said moving from her "hiding spot" and looked Ben in the eyes and put her lips to his and kissed softly. They pulled apart and Mal lightly kissed him on the nose.

"I don't think I can fall asleep, what about you?" Ben asked quietly.

"Yeah. I don't think I can either." Mal said while tracing up and down his arm. "Do you wanna see my old library?" Mal asked trailing her finger up to his neck and pushed a piece of hair behind his ear.

"I think that would be wonderful." Ben said. "We have to be quiet when we leave." Ben slowly climbed off of the bed slowly until he was standing and then held out his hand to take Mals. They quietly walked across the room and opened the door and stepped out. Mal lead him down the hallway hand in hand to the library. Both thinking gratefully that they haven't run into the other vk's parents.

"Here we are!" Mal said as she opened a large door. "This is where I used to spend a lot of nights." Ben's glance swept the room, before even coming in here he knew that most of the books in here would probably be evil based, but looking over the whole library it was actually pretty cool. There was a large window in the back and it let in the moonlight. There were shelves of dusty and demolished books, and an old table in the center.

"Wow! This is amazing." Ben said, still holding mals hand. "What books do you have?"

"A lot of dark magic, but over here- look- these are all aurdon history books. They used to be my favorite." Mal said pulling Ben over to a shelf, "And down here," Mal gets down on her knees and pulls out a book and motions to Ben to follow. "I used to read this one when no one was around, you know what it was about?"

"What?" Ben asked.

"It was about your family- and you." Mal said looking into his eyes. "It goes all the way up to what will happen if you have a heir. It also mentioned your likelihood of marrying Aubrey in the future. I always thought that was so stupid for some reason." Mal quietly laughed and looked down at the book.

"Its funny how we both were so far apart but yet we both had connections on the isle and in auradon." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"I used to have dreams of a girl with purple hair and bright green eyes and the days that I dreamt of her the rest of the day I could not stop thinking about her. They stopped once you got here. I guess my dreams came true." Ben's voice decreased to a whisper as he pulled closer to mals face. "You are my dream come true." He then brought his lips to Mals and placed his hand on her waist. She moved to face him fully and they slowly started standing up and Ben pulled Mal close, their lips never parting.

Ben then moved themselves over to the table where he lifted Mal up onto it and Mal placed her hand across his chest and up to his face and hair, then bringing her hands back down tracing across his neck. Ben pulled her close so her knees were against his thighs. He wrapped one arm fully around her waist and placed his other hand on her leg. He slowly trailed kisses down to her collarbone where he then when back up to her mouth. They slowly pulled apart and put there forehead together, Ben caressing her leg and mal his neck. Ben then lifted her off the table and carried her to a chair in the corner of the room. Ben set her in his lap where they both fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Guys i went the whole night without watching youtube. I think i have everything in order now and i kinda know where this story is going but yolt! I hope you all love it and I should be posting next week end. You all are the best and I LOVE YA! There's probably a lot of errors by the way but i just wanted to get it up i hope yall enjoyed it.**_


	30. you go a visitor

_**OK OK OK HERE I AM! SORRY I didn't get this up quite on schedule but as you know it was Easter and my family was all here and it was hard to work on this with those crazies around ;D. ILY ALL SO MUCH AND PLS PLS PLS COMMENT AND CHECK OUT MY POLL IT'S ON MY PROFILE I AM PRETTY SURE ITS AT THE TOP!**_

Mal woke up the next morning to the clouds reflecting the sunlight into her old library. The dust particles glittered against the windows making for a peaceful awakening. Mal slowly took her focus off the glass, and to her boyfriend who had his arm wrapped around her waist and her other around her legs. Once again the sight of his face made her mind race. She knew she felt something for him just what is the question. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before slowly getting up and walking to the window looking over the familiar streets of the isle. She stood there for awhile, looking over the morning bustle, until the library doors banged open.

Mal quickly spinned around to see the 3 Vk's parents. "Finally!" They exclaimed. "Someone is looking for you. They showed up at our door and they wanted to see you and we were like, 'Sure we don't care.'" The Evil Queen stated in a rude, sarcastic tone which was more humorous to Mal instead of being hurtful.

"Who is it?" Mal asked.

"I don't know. We don't pay attention to your visitors." Jafar said bluntly. "I'll send them up." Then they all walked off. As soon as they left Mal felt sudden relief that they didn't notice Ben asleep in the chair right next to the door. She looked over to him and noticed that he was stirring. As Mal quickly went over what happened she realized that the visitor could be Daniel, which caused a small panic attack in her head. She quickly chose to wake up Ben before the visitor arrived.

"Ben!" Mal whispered softly when his eyes opened, she only had probably a half a minute to tell him what was going on. "Ben- the vk's parents said there was a visitor here for me- i think it's daniel!" Ben's eyes widened as he slowly received what she was saying.

But before he could respond a voice from the door of the library stopped him, "Well, Well, Mal I suppose you hypothesis is correct." Mal turned around faster than imaginable, and Ben quickly pulled up his hood. And not much to their surprise it was daniel.

"What are you doing here?" Mal asked nervously, backing against the chair behind her. Ben quickly stood up and wrapped one hand around her waist supportingly.

"Oh. Just last night I was scaling this place of yours and saw quite the scene in here." Daniel scoffed. Ben and Mal both though back to there Make out last night, had Daniel really saw it. "You know what saw? Aside from your kissing i found out this Mr. Grumpy's son over here is none other than king Ben." Mal and Bens mouths gapped open. This changed the risk of all of their safely and possibly even more Mals.

"Did you just come here to tell us that? Or do you want something?" Ben said in a angry tone. His grip tightened around Mal and she held tightly to his arm.

"You know I always find a way to get what i want." Daniel stated, leaning against a bookcase. "You have 4 days to decide whether you give me Mal or I expose your secret and it could possibly lead to yours and possibly the rest of you "group" death." Mal gasped, gripping onto his arm tighter as the blood drained from her face

"You have 4 days. And if you lay a hand on me, you'll regret it." Daniel said before walking out of the room. As he left Ben pulled Mal into his arms in a tight embrace and he noticed she had began trembling. He held her tightly as she calmed downed, and with her in his arms he knew what he had to do. He had to get them out of here- and save Mal.


	31. What is love

A few minutes later Mal had collected herself and slowly pulled away from Ben's arms and looked into his eyes, which were filled with worry and fear, but most of all anger. The beast flickered inside his eyes, a side of Ben Mal had really never seen and she probably would have been enjoying it if the situation wasn't so grave.

They stood and stared for another short time until Ben broke the silence, "It's all my fault." He stated and turned around and kicked the wall before setting his head against it and pounded his fist on the wall. Mal watched him silently for a second before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. His body immediately softened and he stopped pounding against the wall. He turned around and cupped mal's face focusing on her eyes. "It's all my fault that this is happening. Mal- I am so sorry." He said as his eyes began to water.

"Ben- NO- it's not your fault. No one expected him to see us in here. Ben- it could have been any of us." Mal stated grabbing onto his wrist. "Ben it's ok. I'll be ok." Mal said as a tear slid down both their cheeks. Mal then rested her forehead against his and he pulled her waist to him so their bodies couldn't even have a piece of paper pass between them. This how Mal liked it, her arms tightened around his shoulders and his around there waist, except for the thought that she could either become a slave to daniel or have everyone most likely killed in protest against King Ben was on there minds.

"Mal-" Ben said as he choked back tears, "I am going to get us out of here- I am not going to lose you! Mal I never want to lose you. I could never live without you." Ben said with tears staining his face. Both of them crying help onto each other tightly.

"Ben you know what will happen if I have to go with daniel? What he will do to me?" Mal whispered, "Ben, I wish it could be you to-"

Ben stopped her from speaking, "There is no ifs, I will get us out of here. And if you want to do it (Author's note: if y'all understand what i am getting at here) to assure you, we can, I could never think of a better or more amazing person." He said kissing her on her forehead. "You are my princes, you are my everything, and I will do everything and anything for you." He said into her hair.

Mal whispered back to him, "Whatever this feeling I have right know, I am pretty sure it's love, and hope i get to learn from you more about this feeling and all the new ones. Thank you Ben for being my own savior, thank you." Mal then buried her head in his chest.

 **Sorry I didnt get this up in time last week i went to Iowa and was not able to post and with it being the end of the school year i have alot of homework but This summer I will post crazy though or at least i hope to! pls leave a review and check out my poll. ILYASM**


	32. a creative title

Soon after standing for their few more minutes, they quickly left to go tell the other vks about the urgent news.

As they walked back to find the other vks and jordan, hand in hand, they silently scrambled their minds for ways to escape the isle. However they do it they have to figure out fast, as they only have 4 days.

They found the others around the old table eating yesterday's cold and mushy leftovers from dinner. They had two bowls left out for Mal and Ben.

"Hey guys!" Mal said shakily walking into the room with Ben. All the Vks look up from there food and smiled at the sound of Mal's voice.

"Good morning!" Carlos said through a mouth full of food to the two, "We have food over there." He pointed to the two bowls next to Evie. They both took a seat next to each other but did not start eating as they had to share the terrible news.

"Umm.. Guys?" Mal cleared her throat and everyone looked at her and Ben.

"We have an something to tell you." Ben said, his face showing a great amount of emotion. ALl of the other Vks watched in anticipation as to what's next. Mal, looking into Ben's eyes, grabbed his other hand and smiled sadly. "There's no easy way to say this but- Daniel found out that I am the king and he is using that as leverage to get Mal…" His face twisted at that sentence.

"What do you mean?" Jays said angrily.

"It means that we only have 4 days to find out how to get off the isle or we have to decide whether Daniel tells the Isle that we are here and we most likely die or I give myself up to Daniel…" Mal whispered sadly while Ben rubbed her hands gently.

"Don't worry Mal. Were going to get you out of here!" Carlos shouted. His face also showing anger and anxiety became determined to save his "siblings" and Ben.

"Thank you guys." Mal said quietly letting go of Ben's hands. "I think I am going to go to my old library. I am not that hungry anyways." Mal then pushed the bowl away and walked to the old room.

"Oh no." Evie rolled her eyes as she talked to the rest of the members at the table. "When she is worried she doesn't eat, sometimes it happens for days. I hope she will come around."

Ben was shocked at this news but he also suspected it. "Does she not listen to you guys?"

"No not really ever." Jay said casting a glance to her bowl before looking at his own to continue eating. "What are we going to do guys? How will we get off of the isle?" He said through a mouthful.

They all sat in conversation as they continuously could not find a way to get off the isle. Every plan they mentioned had a large hidden flaw, which would be good thing if they were actually evil villains trying to get off the isle but their not. Their just 5 teens trying to escape the isle.

Nearly and hour and half later, in their lamed state, no one was coming up with any ideas and they all sat wondering in silence until Carlos spoke up, "Hey guys!" He said lifting his eyes from their focused spot on the table. His tone spoke urgency so they all looked excitedly in hope for an idea to escape the isle.

"What is it?" Evie said.

"I was just going to ask if we could start making lunch…" His voice faded as they all groaned and rolled their eyes.

After a few seconds Evie looked at Carlos, "FINE." She said annoyedly, "It's not like we are getting anywhere any way." She then sat back with her arms crossed defended in her chair.

"Mals been gone for a long time." Ben said taking his head out of his hands.

"She is probably just blowing off steam. Although- oh hell no- she usually comes back out sooner unless…" Jay said standing up quickly, soon followed by the other. They all shared a glance that seemed to show that they all knew what he meant and ran as fast as they could to the library.

"Wait… guys?" Ben said as they ran, "Is it, guys, how long has Mal been cutting?" They all looked at each other as they reached the door.

"Wait, she told you it happened more than just the night of the coordination?" Evie stopped.

"No, not entirely but… wait we don't have time for this." Ben said as he pushed open the door only to see an empty library. They all ran in and searched behind the shelves for Mal but she is nowhere to be seen. Once they all did a quick search of the library the all stood in the center of the room and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the book about the royal family was gone from its place. As he drew his attention back to the others as they began to talk.

"She isn't stupid enough to leave the house right?" Jay said between everyone else's flustered voices.

"No she wouldn't but-" Evi said until the library door opened and interrupted her.

"Hey!" A surprised Mal said with a very forced smile to see the 6 others, "What are you up too?"

"We were just looking for you. Where did you go?" Jordan said catching onto what was going on in the group.

Mal threw a quick glance to her right before speaking, "I was… getting my jacket." Then touching the one evie got her which she was now wearing. "It was in the room." The whole time she avoided eye contact, making the others sceptical.

"Oh- Ok!" Evie spoke up. She pause for a second, "So, how are you feeling now?"

Mal just rolled her eyes before finally making eye contact, "I am fine. Ok?" She yelled with a sharp sting. When she saw Evie's face she immediately felt bad for saying it like that. "Look I am sorry." She walked out of the door way towards Evie, "This is just really hard. But it's no reason to lash out at you…" Mal said standing in front of her.

"It's ok!" Evie said knowing Mal was fragile. She then hugged Mal, "I understand. This is hard enough for us and if anything it would be 10 times harder on you." When Evie let go off Mal she took a hold of her wrist as casually as she could. When she did Mal immediately flinched. She recovered quickly but it wasn't quick enough for Evie not to notice. Evie's face became sympathetic and she looked into Mal's eyes, it was a shared moment between the two that no one else understood. Evie then once again pulled Mal in for a hug only to whisper in her ear 6 words, "I want you to be better."

* * *

 **y'all probably been thinkin' where did that girl go? Well darlins' here i am! I feel really bad about not being able to post for a while but now i am going to like crazy! I was hosting Japanese students at the beginin' of the summer and it was very exciting but also time consuming! But once again I AM BACK! And I promise this time for sure (but honestly a lot of crazy stuff goes on in my hell of a life!) But Ily all so so much and I might post more tonight/morning idk my mens and womens**


	33. Mal pov

**Earlier: Right when Mal left the table~ Mal's side of the story**

The more Mal thought about it, the more her stomach began to hurt, which is something she is beginning to become familiar with. She looked around the table and suddenly became disgusted at the sight of food and the topic of the conversation. All she wanted to do was leave.

"I think I am going to go to my old library. I am not that hungry anyways." Mal spoke up pushing the bowl full of oatmeal away from her with a disapproving glance. She walked away from the table not speaking another word.

She opened the library doors with force, causing one to bang against the wall, vibrating the book shelves. She walked in with emotion in every foot step and slammed the door with a little less force. Sitting down in the chair where she and Ben slept last night, she began going over everything that happened. Last night was both the worst and one of the best times for her. When Ben told her about the whole dream thing about the purple haired girl her whole life just went to another level of confusion full blissfulness, as she didn't get it.

She ran her hands along the chair's arms, feeling it's rough and uncomfortable fabric. She thought back to how this tragic event all started, back on the enchanted lake. She has lost track of time but she imagined it was at the most a week ago. ' _ **OH god how bad I want to get off of this stupid island and back in Auradon!"**_ Mal said mentally to herself, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. When she removed them, someone was there to greet her…

Black eyed Mal.

The real Mal jumped in her seat at the sight of her. Mal only knew nothing good would come out of this.

"Why, isn't it little precious Mal." Fake Mal said taking a step towards her, "I see you're in some trouble…" She smirked. Mal just stayed silent, part in fear, part in anger.

"Oh, little, weak Mal. How ever will you manage to survive?" She said with her black eyes piercing into Mal's. Mal forcibly tore her eyes away from her. ' _ **She is just something you made up, she is nothing, she is nothing…'**_ She kept repeating this mentally, desperate for it to work. But it doesn't.

"Oh Mal. You think you can get rid of me that easily." She smiled creepily making Mal feeling more uneasy. "I think it's about time I start getting to work."

"What are you going to do?" Mal said, breaking her personal silence. She stood up, pressing her back to the wall behind her. Black eyed Mal was still a couple feet away from her.

"I am going to bring you to the edge." Evil Mal said taking a step towards her. "And with my help, you're finally going to bring yourself over it." At the end of her sentence she laughed teasingly as if she knew it would be easy. She began to walk towards Mal, who chut her eyes in fear.

Only a few second later Mal forced her eyes open only to see black eyed Mals face right in front of her. She jumped in her spot against the wall as she forced herself to make eye contact with the black eyes before her. As she stared into her eyes she swore she could feel her breath against her face, even though none of it was real. It was all fake. She knew it.

But she couldn't come to senses with it.

"How do we begin? Why don't I just verbally insult you?" Evil Mal said, "Should we start with trauma from the daddy issues or daniel?" She paused, looking to the left, laughing sarcastically. "Best to put lemon juice on the fresh wound, it stings the worst, doesn't it mal?"

Mal covered her ears and fell down against the wall, sitting on the floor. But hallucinations didn't care about blocked ears. It didn't work like it does with humans. She, fake Mal, has all the power.

"Oh, Mal, remember that first time he captured you. You were a slave since day one. It's a shame that he never really got to ruin you." She whispered against Mal's covered ears. "Anyone could do it to you, your a weak, stupid, horrible person, anyone could take advantage of you in a heartbeat if you didn't have your dumb friends. I bet they are only friends with you because they feel bad for you."

"No no no." Mal whispered. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh- yes yes yes." Fake Mal said. "You're worthless. Ben is still under the potion." Mal knew that wasn't true but it still got under her skin, deep under her skin. It was the breaking point.

Mal opened her eyes.

Mal uncovered her ears.

Mal stood up.

Mal went looking for her knife.

Mal was influenced- by the worst part of herself- to do some of the worst to herself.

Mal found it.

* * *

 _ **Guys- this story deals with a serious topic. Suicide and self harm is terrible- to me it is part of the worst things a human can do (homicide). SUicide is murder. If you are feeling**_ ** _suicidal and/or feel like hurting yourself dont wait- call the suicide hotline (_** _ **Call 1-800-273-8255)**_

 _ **To end on a lighter note I love you all so much and i am sorry i didn't post sooner but I left my computer at my moms house and u cant post off of my type of phone. I am going to post tomorrow for sure! Love you all so much 3**_


	34. We gettin off this isle maybe maybe na

After Mal was done she went to look for the leather jacket evie found earlier to cover up with. She was so caught up in the short lived bliss that she didn't even notice that evil mal was gone.

As she walked into her old room to grab the jacket she noticed her old trunk. She did take a lot out of there when she left but she did know that she left a bunch of spray paint cans. Internally she felt as if they were necessary for something. The rest of the trunk was left over clothes and other random stuff.

Soon enough, Mal stood back up and put the leather jacket on. She walked over to the door, stopping to listen to what sounded like heavy foot steps at the other end of the castle, where the library is. It must be the others. And as quick as that- she was out of that bliss. That pointless, stupid bliss.

' _ **There looking for me, aren't they…"**_ Mal mentally said.

She began to walk down the halls towards the library, in a dazed, almost drunken manner. Eventually she reached the library, noticing the open doors. She took a deep breath before walking to the threshold of the room.

"Hey!" Mal said surprisingly, she knew they would be there but it still shocked her as to where they were all there. She just wanted to be alone. "What are you up too?" Mal forced a smile as she said this.

"We were just looking for you. Where did you go?" Jordan said, her face showing questioning as well as confusion.

I was… getting my jacket, It was in the room." Mal said taking another step into the room, but she was too scared to make eye contact so she kept her glance on the wall.

"Oh- Ok!" Evie said breaking the silence. She stopped for a short moment. "So, how are you feeling now?"

Mal just rolled her eyes annoyed with the question, she heard it too much. "I am fine. Ok?" She yelled as she finally made eye contact. When she did she saw evies pained expression from Mal's words and she immediately felt bad for saying it like that. "Look I am sorry." She walked towards Evie, "This is just really hard. But it's no reason to lash out at you…" Mal said now standing in front of her.

"It's ok!" Evie said reaching out to hug her, taking Mal a bit by surprise "I understand. This is hard enough for us and if anything it would be 10 times harder on you." When Evie loosed her grip of Mal she took a hold of her wrist. It was a strange thing, and Mal knew what she was doing. When she did Mal felt a quick pain and flinched before regaining composer, hoping no one saw. Evie's face became sympathetic and she gained a strong eye contact with Mal, it was a shared moment between the two that no one else understood. Evie then once again pulled Mal in for a hug only to whisper in her ear 6 words, "I want you to be better."

 _ **(there is like one or two sentences that are a little recycled from the pov of the vks from 2 chapters ago in the last paragraph but that's only because it was so strong.)**_

* * *

A couple hours later they were all sitting in Mals room watching the sun lower and talking about life and sometimes ways to leave the isle, but it was becoming dry. There best idea was to get the attention of the people who brought the food but there were strict rule of not making eye contact or looking at any of the Isle's prisoners, so it was nearly impossible unless they had some crazy outburst.

Once the sun was down everyone began to yawn. There was no point in staying up late anyway and they might as well rest up for some serious brainstorming tomorrow.

"Guys- I am going to hit the hay." Jordan said and they all nodded in agreement. Mal was resting on Ben, who was leaning against the wall. She sat in between his legs, resting on his chest, while he had his hands rested on her upper stomach.

"Someone else can have the bed tonight if they want." Mal said, resting her hands on Ben's, which were getting a little north. (if you get what i mean) She looked up at him smiling with a laugh and her looked down at her teasingly. "What are you up too, lover boy" She said, knowing he was just joking around.

The others not noticing the couples 'shenanigans' (really couldn't think of a better word, I am a great writer right? :'D) all looked at Mal when they heard her speak up, as she had only said a few words the whole night. "Mal, you're sick and all, you sure?" Evie said.

Mal nodded, "Yeah! I can sleep on the floor. And I think I found a bunch of old blankets earlier and I can go and grab them." She said standing up from Ben's embrace and walking out of the room before anyone could respond. Everyone shared a glance of confusion but decided not to talk about it. She was acting pretty normal for Ben but the others she almost acted robotish.

Once Mal got back and everyone who was sleeping on the floor made mattresses out of the blankets they all went to bed, with Mal and Ben sharing a spot on the floor. Mal and Ben talking quietly about nothing until they both drifted asleep.

The whole night Mal had another mostly nightmare filled sleep until what was probably early morning when she woke from her sleep abruptly. She knew what they can use the paint cans for.

And how to get off the isle.

* * *

 **this one just finished off the chapter before this and do you like this mini cliff hanger- me neither. So I am going to post again tomorrow night because i am crazy and i love you all soooooo much!**


	35. Authors note thing! nothing bad

_**Hey guys! I know I promised that i would post on sunday but I could not due to the factor that my family came down for a surprise visit! But I will do some quick review reviews! I will update the rest of the story Monday/today in the afternoonish.**_

 _ **(I am doing the Guest titled reviews last so we don't get confused)**_

* * *

We will start with anna who left a really nice review~ on chapter 24

 ** _"I love your story!"_**

 **And I LOVE YOU! Thank you so so so much for your support and I hope I will be pleasing you as i continue!**

Next awesome review is from "of your life"~ on chapter 1

 ** _"UPDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PLEASE I THIS STORYYYYYYYYYYYY"_**

 **I felt horrible for keeping you all waiting and I was just so swamped and all this random shit would keep poppping up. I love you all so much and I just want to do so much and I am really glad for your support and knowing that you want to here more! Lots of love to you!**

The next one is from gilmorekitten, which was really nice and helpful for future purposes~ on chapter 5

 _ **"Mirror Mirror in my hand, let us hear the talk at hand"**_

 _ **"Oooh or Mirror Mirror best in the land let us hear the talk at hand"**_

 **Honestly my rhyme sucked but I was to sleep deprived :D to even function. Why do you have to be so good at this! I love how creative yall are! Lots of love!**

This lovely one is from Linda Elias~ on chapter 31

 _ **"Can you plz update? I love your story and would like to find out what happens next. You are an amazing writer and I absolutely love your stories! plz update!"**_

 **I felt so bad for leavin yall in the dark and like above I just wanna do the best for you guys! And thank you so so much for the complents they always give me a** **boost of confidence! Love you! 3**

And this kind-hearted review from Marine482~ on chapter 33

 ** _"loved this chapter :D"_**

 **Thank you! That is so sweet of you to say and thank you for appreciating it! I love reviews like this, they always make me smile! Sending love your way!**

Then theres this sweet review from Mikayla elwood~ on chapter 1

 _ **"**_ ** _Definitely good. Male my favorite character and I can't help wondering what happened in the weeks following the coronation"_**

 **Mal is my favorite character too! I am glad you find this interesting and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Love you lots!**

And the last one from the amazing Liana~ on chapter 33

 ** _"_** ** _I can't wait for an update! Though I would really like it for Mal to open up to Ben and only Ben. I love this story and please continue writing."_**

I cant wait for an update either but I couldn't grab the time tonight but I will by tomorrow afternoon. And the Mal and Ben thing you'll just have to wait (imagine me smirking and raising my eyebrows awkwardly) And thank you for loving my story and I love you! Thanks for being a fan!

* * *

 **I love you all so much and I love reading your reviews and I am really surprised there is like no hate! :'D You are all amazing and so wonderfull in your own way! Once again ILYSM! See ya around (aka later today) Oh and if you have any reviews from before this pls just comment if you want me to respond to them! I love doing it!  
**


	36. my Doc Manager title is to good D

Mal sat their for a second, just thinking about the sudden change in the game. She zoned out on the crazy and unconventional yet nearly fool proof idea. Although, she was having trouble trusting it, just like most things in life.

She quickly snapped out of it and leaned over and shook Ben awake.

"Hey princess." He said groggily as he leaned up to kiss her, where her hand quickly went over his mouth, making his eyes grow confused.

"We don't have time for this!" She said with a smile, "I think I know how to get off the isle!" Ben then became a face fueled with joy. Mal became even more happier when she saw this. "Ok- we have time for a quick kiss- just to celebrate!" They then both immediately kissed for a short 2 seconds, but it was filled with passion and happiness. When Mal looked at his face after separating she felt a sense of warmth. She couldn't identify with it, but once again- she believed- and hoped- it was love.

"Mal that's amazing. We have to wake the others and you need to share your idea!" Ben said, standing up and offering his hand to Mal to help her up, which she accepted.

"GUYS!" Mal yelled, causing a few of them to stir but no one seemed to want to wake up. "GUYS! I KNOW HOW TO GET OFF THE ISLE!" And just like that everyone woke up with the snap of they eyes.

"Wait! REALY?" Carlos yelled in a tired yet interested voice. All the others looked around confused.

"Yes!" Mal said. "Would i really joke about that?" Evie just rolled her eyes and smiled teasingly. "But it's going to take a lot of planning." Mal said walking over to the old trunk.

"What's that?" Asked Ben, everyone began standing up to follow her. As she opened it they all looking in interest to see what was inside.

"It's my old storage. And it's an important piece to this plan." Mal said as she began pulling out what looks like spray paint. "Ok! So last night the farthest we got on ideas was when they brought food in from auradon, but we knew it wouldn't work because it was almost impossible to get there attention?" Mal asked looking at everyone with arms full of spray paint bottles.

"And we found out that the next food truck delivery was the same day as our deadline?" She said as the others nodded, agreeing that they thought of that last night. "But they don't look at the people and blah blah blah making that idea impossible. But guess what we are wrong…" All there faces went to wonder.

"What do we need to do?" Carlos asked.

"We need to start a riot!" Mal said.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is really short but I thought you might appreciate a short chapter then waiting a week for a long long one so instead your getting a short one and a long one probably on friday. Love you all bunches!**


	37. This is hella long

**I would just like to cover that in this stories universe the sequel to descendants that is coming up does not exist in this world! I hope you all will still read after the sequel comes out! And Mal still has her old hair (I like that one the best I am kinda disappointed that it's gone) And that new thing that Mal dated hooks son is also nonexistent and in my story Mal has never had a boyfriend before ben.**

* * *

Everyone looked at Mal like she was insane when she said that. Starting a riot? That was crazy- and impossible. But everyone was interested in what she had to say so no one dared to speak.

"It's going to take a lot of planning, so we better get on it." Mal said shaking the spray paint bottle while walking over to a wall. "And we are going to need a lot of spray paint!" She said before pulling on a piece of the wall paper, which then pulled down about a 5x5 box. And inside was a very, very detailed map of the isle.

"MAL? You did all of this?" Jay said, impressed by his friend. He knew she was good but this good- it was amazing.

"Yeah I did it when I was 14." Mal said turning back to look at them all, her hair bouncing when she did. "This is going to be important for tonight."

"How?" Jordan said. They all looked at Mal for the answer.

"Well. How else are we going to start a riot then tell the people?" Mal said then pointing to the entrance to the isle. "This is where the people come with the food, right? Thats where we need to have the riot! We need to spray paint around the isle "'The FS do not have weapons. Attack on D2' and 'spread the word!' so then everyone will THINK that the FS don't stand a chance!" FS is what the isle call the Aurdon food deliverers and D2 represents the 2nd day they bring food in the week. Which is the fourth day of their deal.

"And since it is nearly impossible to get into those trucks, the drivers won't get hurt and no one will get seriously injured as the only weapons the truck drivers have in tasers." Ben finished, catching on to the plan.

"OMG! That might actually work!" Evie said, picking up a spray paint bottle awkwardly, as she was unfamiliar with it. "But you might have to teach some us how to use these things." Ben and jordan both nodded in agreement.

"Well let's start now!" Mal said looking at Jay and carlos. "You both still know how to do this pretty well right?"

"Yep! Never forget those awesome times we used to have here with these old spray bottles!" Jay said picking one up. "Think fast!" Jay said throwing it at Ben, who was looking at mal. Even though he wasn't looking at him out of the corner of his eye he caught it in his hand.

"You should have tried that on someone who isn't a torney expert." They both then shared a laugh. "But really how do you do this?" Ben said looking at the can.

"Mal. Should we take them to the graffiti room?" Carlos asked with a wink.

"I think we shall!" Mal said before Jay, Carlos, and her went running off. Leaving the other three to race off after them.

Once they reached a large self pressed against the walls of the hallway they stopped. The three vks that actually knew what was going on approached it and pulled open the cabinet, revealing a dark tunnel. Jay entered first and the rest of them followed, except for Ben and Mal.

"You're going to love this!" Mal said grabbing his hand as she nodded her head towards the opening.

"I know I will." Ben said before they ran after the others, hand in hand.

After speeding down the long hallway they reached an opening at the end and what was before them was amazing.

There were colorful lights across the ceiling and bean bag type chairs and pillows everywhere in the room. But the most interesting and coolest of all was the graffiti that covered every inch of the place.

"oh." Jordan said.

"My." Evie said.

"Gosh." Ben said, before they all looked looked at each other in laughter from their on point sentence finishing.

"How could you all have never told me about this?" Evie said crossing her arms and making a pouty face.

"You said you hated doing graffiti!" Jay said, throwing his arms up to bring highlight to all of the artwork on the walls.

"True," Evie said swiftly nodding her head but keeping her arms crossed, "But now I feel a big cause of some past FOMO." She kept pouting until she couldn't bear t anymore and had to smile. "Ok guys-fine- this is really cool…"

"Are yall going to start teaching us or what? This looks waay cool!" Jordan said picking up one of the paint cans.

"Let's do it!" Ben said, grabbing one as well.

"Evie you can be with me, Jordan you can be with carlos, and Ben with Mal." Jay said, throwing a blue paint can to evie. Everyone walked over to a separate section, excited to learn a new art.

"Let's start with the basics." Mal said, pulling Ben over to their wall. "It's really all in how far you distance it from the wall and the angle you're holding it. We want this to pop so people will read it."

"Ok. So how do I hold it?" Ben said sheepishly, making Mal laugh.

"Here." She said handing him a paint bottle, then walking up behind him and grabbing his hand that was holding the bottle. "You wanna put your fingers here, and this one goes on the top, which you should always have closest to the wall." She moved his hand to the proper angle, putting her hand in the same spot as his on the can.

"When we get back to auradon maybe we can vamp up my scooter or whatever that means…" Ben said looking back at Mal, who was pressed up against his back, ready to teach him one of her pashions.

"That would be fun." Mal said smiling.

Ben smiled back at her before he asked, "So like how do I, like, make the paint come out?" Mal, again, laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're just so cute, BennyBoo." Mal said with a wink. "You just wanna press down on the white part-" And before Mal could give any further instruction he pressed it, making a big runny streak down the wall. "WAIT! YOU NEED TO MOVE TOO! It won't work if you just stand there." Mal said, picking up another spray paint can. "Here let me show you!" She then pressed on the top and moved swiftly with the can, moving it back and forth to make wavy letters which eventually spelled _**Bal was here!**_ Ben looked at her confused.

"Apparently that's what everyone is calling us. Our couple name." Mal said taking his hand.

"LONG LIVE BAL!" Evie yelled out of nowhere, making Ben and Mal laugh. "What? You guys are like a celebrity power couple." Evie said before turning back around to continue a sloppy lettering, but it was pretty good for a beginner. Ben raised his eyebrow as Mal before they both high fived.

"Annnyyyway… You wanna move your hips with your hand, and you wanna move your hand back where you want something to be thicker and move you hand closer when you want it thinner." Mal said before standing behind him again, grabbing his hand. They spent the next thirty minutes on and off like that, sometimes letting him do it alone and sometimes Mal guided him. Ben could tell that she was having trouble with the wrist movements, and her sadly knew why.

Eventually Ben had much improved and seemed ready to go out that night and graffiti it up, so they just drew random things while talking.

"I guess being the king's girlfriend comes with some cool benefits. I am in a power couple… wait… what is a power couple?" Mal asked setting her head on Ben's shoulder.

"I think it means… uh…" Ben paused. "Hey Evie what is a power couple exactly?" The two turned to look at her

"It means you're pretty much an inspiration and "goals"" Evie said laughing. "You should really catch up with the slang these days." The two shrugged their shoulders before looking back at the wall they were painting on.

"You know what my favorite benefit of being the king's girlfriend?" Mal asked Ben.

"I am pretty sure it doesn't beat the best benefits of being your boyfriend." Ben said looking in her eyes.

"I was going to say that you were the best benefit, I don't think anything could outdo that." Mal said as Ben pulled her into an embrace.

"In my book you out do me by millions of points." He said smiling into her hair.

"Ben…" Mal whispered looking up at him. "No. I am worthless. I have know that my whole life."

"I know you think that Mal. But you're not. Not to me. Not to our friends. Not to anyone." Ben said pulling her back into his embrace.

"My mom told me I was worthless to her." Mal said blankly.

"Your mom is a lizard. And even when she wasn't one, she was still blank minded and stupid. You're not worthless, you're amazing, you're priceless." And as deeply Mal knew that everyone appreciated her, she could stop getting caught up in those few opinions that she was worthless, from her mom and those people on Auradon.

"Thanks." Mal said, trying to hold back tears.

"You're welcome." Ben said before they pulled apart enough to kiss. He put his hands on his waist as they kissed slowly and passionately. But before anything got too crazy Jordan chimed in.

"You wanna get a room or something. I am trying to work here." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well you kinda killed the mood." Ben said, "But we can leave if you want us too."

"PLEASE do!" Jordan said.

"Wait one second." Mal said before grabbing a paint can and writing on the floor _**Mal**_ and drew a heart with a plus by it. "Ben you write your name here." Pointing to the space next to the heart. Once he was done Mal drew a heart around it, and inside of it it said _**Mal (heart, plus thing) Ben**_. "Because in the middle of all of the crazy stuff going on in my heart- our relationship will always stay in the center." Everyone awed as Mal realized they were all listening.

"Now can you please leave yall are to cute of a couple and it's distracting me." Jordan said pushing them towards the door. They waved good by as they wend down the dim tunnel.

They were eventually about to the middle when Mal stopped them in their tracks. "Can we just get back to that moment we were having back their now, it was pretty nice." Mal said. "I really can't wait."

"Me too." Ben barely spoke before Mal jumped up to kiss him, placing her hands on his neck. Ben reacted quickly kissing back and putting his hands on her hips before moving them to her upper legs, leaving her to jump up into his arms. They leaned up against the wall, kissing passionately until Mal separated their lips to pepper kisses across his jawline and down his neck, then kissing his neck. SHe then returned to his lips where he then kissed her collarbone as she pressed her back against the wall and rested her hands on his shoulders.

They then backed off the wall before Mal began to pull up Ben's shirt. Ben slowed their kissing and put his forehead on her's. "Are you sure you actually want to do this now?" Ben asked before kissing her lips again.

"I don't want it to be Daniel." Mal said between kisses.

"But we are going to save you." Ben said setting her down but continuing there light kisses. "You don't have to worry about that!"

"But…" Mal said before stopping what she was saying. "I just want it to be you. I don't want to be ruined for you."

"Virginity or not. I will love you no matter what." Ben realised that he had said he loved her, it was so normal to him, but what about Mal. "Oh Mal I am sorry-"

"I want to love you too. I know you truely love me and it feels amazing to know that. I hope that when we get back to Auradon and out of this mess you can show and teach me what love is."

"Mal. I already showed you love. Its us. I love you so much and I can't wait to teach you about us." Ben said as Mal let go of his shirt and stopped kissing him. She looking into his eyes and threw his arms around him and he did too.

"Neither can I." She said as she let go of the embrace and took his hand and walked towards the exit.

* * *

 _ **HOLY COW I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE I WA WRITING SO MUCH I WAS IN THE ZOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNEE. I was so excited to write this and I felt like I needed to write this since I am going to colorado next week and probably wont post. But I am going to post one more chapter this week if I can but I will be shorter.**_


	38. Authors note: and reviews

Wont post for a couple days. I am really packed with school starting and all! Love you and I have so much planned hope yall still wanna read.

Respond to reviews:

Mikayla- I pmed you! You responded so kindly and nicely! Your so respectful! :D

Marine482- thanks gurl! Love ya

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- YASSSSSSSS

itriedhard1976- I read some article about it that dove and whats his butt (henery) made up something idk. I read alot of random stuff. lots of love

Liana- YASSS to you too! lots of

ArabellaRoseD- Totally understand what your getting at! sharing the love

Guest- I will update asap! Wait and see ;D I feel like you wont be dissapointed. If you want to PM me some more info on this that would be awesome! Lots of love!


	39. lala exsplaining authors note i hate me2

HAHAOAHHAA hey yall i am back. Little explanation, no one has left me alone for like the last month like no joke if I am not at school or doing homework, a person is always trying to meet up or my parents have guests over. Litterly then every minute is either sleeping, people communications (most of which i dont want to), studying Spanish, or homework. I think i can find a loop hole tho so be expecting posts soooooooooooooooooonnnnnn. I am sorry that this is very vague.


	40. Promise me

After that midnight graffiti training session everyone went back to bed to be fully rested for the first step in there plan: telling the whole isle.

The rest of the day they spent packing up and preparing for the night of spray painting. By now everyone was at a good level of skill, except Mal, Charles, and Jay, who were magnificent at it.

Everyone now was just waiting around, and Ben personally was taking a walk around the castle, while also trying to gain a hold of what is going on.

"Hey benny boo." Mal said walking up to Ben, who was standing in the hallway. He turned to look at her and leaned down to quickly kiss her. Her eyes lit up when he did so and they both smiled to each other. Taking his arm, Mal wrapped it around her shoulder and began to walk with Ben down the long hall. After Ben responded to her greeting they stayed in a peaceful silence until Mal broke it, "I really miss going outside." Mal said abruptly with a frown.

"I know, princess." Ben said, moving his hands to Mal's waist, then pulling her into a comforting hug. He smoothed his thumb over her shirt in comforting circles. Mal set her face in the crock of his neck, pressing her lips to his skin lightly.

Mal quickly then pushed her face closer into his neck, covering her eyes, "Ben?" Mal said is a questioning tone.

"Yes?" Ben said, whispering into her hair.

"Are we going to go home? Do you think it will work?" Mal asked quietly, a wall of fear behind it.

"I do, darling, I do, I believe to the best of my extent." Ben said, as he could feel some tears fall against his neck. In response to this Ben just tightened his grip in this hug. They stood in their embrace for a while, Ben whispering sweet nothings (although they really didn't mean nothing more like everything), while Mal cried softly on him. Ben was grateful to be a source of peace for his amazing girlfriend. He wanted her to always be at peace, and he knew that would be hard, especially with where they were and Mals current mental state.

After a while they heard the others call down the hall for them, beckoning them to come back to Mal's room. Mal looked up at Ben asking if she still looked like she had gotten done crying. Ben shook his head no, which was the true.

"Their you guys are!" Evie said from the window seat, standing up with a smile. "Does everyone feel ready for tonight?"

Everyone tossed glances as they shrugged and nodded. Everyone seemed a little low on confidence. And this lack of it stressed Mal. She knew they could all do it, but their was so much riding on it that it seemed bigger than them, diminishing their courage.

It was silent for a minute before Mal spoke up,"Guys…" She paused, "With attitude like this we'll fail, we can't do that. We owe it to ourselves not to. I believe we can, the people will listen to our message they are so hungry for freedom that they would do anything. We can do this!" Ben, whose hand was resting on her lower back, could feel her breath hitch as she said it, the cause of her trying to hold back tears. It scared him sometimes how she kept her emotions in, it was like a ticking time bomb, but he hopped he was becoming a good enough outlet for her emotions.

"Your right Mal." Jordan said, and without sarcasm, which was a rarity for her, "Let's get our spirits going!" She yelled with a clap, making everyone laugh, letting out a lot of the stress in the room. Mal reached back and gripped onto Ben's arm tightly, then leaning over and whispering in his ear. "You promise?"

"Promise what?" Ben spoke quietly moving closer to Mal.

"Do you promise we will get home?" Mal said, gripping his arm tighter.

Ben paused, questioning what to answer. He know that it's impossible to promise anything, but he knew what Mal had to hear. "I promise, Mal, I promise with all my heart." Ben said as he kiss her forehead, he body immediately relaxing. While they shared this special moment, the others gained more confidence from both Mal and Jordan's speech. They were going to do this!

* * *

 **Hey my friends. Look who got a moment of alone time. Let me tell you that I am really looking forward to writing this. I am running off of the five hours of sleep I got this week total so I am going to work on the next chapter and post it on Saturday (technically my today), but I was planing on adding to this and posting it but I don't know how much longer I have till I pass out, so Ill be posting tonight/early Sunday morning. Love yall and enjoy some football tomorrow!**


	41. why I didnt post last night: IAMADUMBASS

You are all going to laugh your asses off after I tell you why I didnt post last night:

If you haven't heard of ASMR, here is the definition: **Autonomous sensory meridian response** ( **ASMR** ) is a term used for an experience characterized by a static-like or tingling sensation on the skin that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine. It has been compared with auditory-tactile synesthesia.[1][2] ASMR signifies the subjective experience of "low-grade euphoria" characterised by "a combination of positive feelings and a distinct static-like tingling sensation on the skin". It is most commonly triggered by specific acoustic, visual and digital media stimuli, and less commonly by intentional attentional control. So people make videos on youtube to create this feeling and I watch them cause they're kinda fun. So I for some reason decide to pick one that helps people fall asleep. I thought I could fight it guys... I THOUGHT I WAS STRONGER THEN THIS. So little ol' me click on it t only 10:00pm and I was like wow this is relaxing, I should really get to work on writing. And that all I remember before I pass out. I didn't even fight it. I don't know why my dumbass thought, "Yeah lets watch a video that makes people fall asleep while you just spent a week laying in bed staring at the ceiling till five." So to conclude I will be posting tonight sometime unless I die or fall asleep, lmao. So sorry my dumbass ruined this. I am just laughing so hard writing this.


	42. Here you go kids

By the time the sun had deepened in the sky, they were all sitting in the dining room in anticipation. Everyone was ready and very excited to do this. They wanted more then anything for this to work out. For them all to be safe.

Once it was dark out and the crowds had diminished to now mainly just drunken citizens, the gang was ready to head out. It was dangerous to go outside at night alone, so a lot of people traveled in groups, most of which were to focused on the girl who they were trying to get in their pants, so they were on a safe track.

"Let's-get-on-the-road-guys!" Carlos yelled from the front door, clapping in between every word. Mal and Evie laughed from the hall.

"Were coming!" They yelled as they ran down the hall, carrying a jacket.

"It's not our fault your a wimp and need a jacket." Mal said snarkily, throwing it at Carlos, who rolled his eyes. Although she does agree that it happened to be quite the chilly night.

"Ok, Ok. But really let's go I am pumped." Carlos said.

"WOOT WOOT!" Evie said high fiving him as she walked out the door.

Jay and Ben stood up from there spots at the table. "We got this!" Ben said walking up behind Mal and giving her a tight embrace before taking her hand and both walking out the door.

* * *

After all walking to the designated place, the wrong angled square, which is a very popular place that almost every member of the Isle visits everyday to meet up and hang out with friends, they split up into their designated groups. Jordan, Jay, and Carlos then Ben, Mal, and Evie. Since Mal was the best out of all of them, they put her in the group with the two medium skilled ones, while carlos and Jay were close seconds and they put them with jourdan, well, cause she was awful at it. But the most important reason was that Mal trusted that Ben and Evie could keep her safe and she trusted them the most to keep Daniel from breaking the rules of the deal.

Before they all departed Mal set her hand in the center of the circle, "Can we get a little team cheer before we departe." She smiled at her words, and to Ben it was one of the cutest things ever, well aside from her just on the general day to day basis. Everyone stacked their hands ontop of eachother, all also forming big silly grins on their faces. "What should we cheer?" Mal asked.

"How about," Ben thought for a moment, "Bad is the new good." (SHOTS FIRED, tbh that is probably the dumbest thing to yall but it made me laugh, i really hate audrey) They all laughed in agreement and shook their heads.

"Ok, Bad is the new good on 3," Mal whisper chanted, "1-2-3, BAD IS THE NEW GOOD." They all yelled, getting a few side ways glances from some passer byers but once again, they were all too drunk or "distracted" to care.

They all smiled as they began to walk off to get to work, and while doing so Mal knew this is all she needed, Ben and these people.

* * *

 **Sorry this was short but it is almost 12 and I have school tomorrow and I have a test to study for lmao what do i do with my life?! I will post soon! ILYALLL.**


	43. posting this yesterday but fell asleep

**Hey I keep saying I will post more but school is insane rn and I feel so bad. Ily so much! And btw i know that it's good is the new bad it was a joke! And just so you don't think I graffiti I only know some of this cause i watch youtube videos for research. p.s this is horribly edited but I litterly have no time but I want to write this so bad so, but i see free time in nov.)**

* * *

Mal, Ben, and Evie all stood looking up at the huge brick wall. It contained quite a bit of graffiti as it is popular. It was truly Ben's first time looking at so much graffiti like this. He notice that their was even some with glow in the dark, which Mal had told him about, and they would be using it.

Even though there was so much graffiti there was enough blank space and areas they could paint over for it to be an appropriate place to harbor the announcement of the "attack plan" but what is really to them a plan to escape. And only them.

"Lets gooooo!" Evie said all too excited. They all smiled and started pulling out the supplies.

"Here you go." Mal tossed a can of dark purple to Evie, who somehow failed to catch it, even tho they were only 5 feet away.

They all had already pre-planned what to write on the wall. All the vks plus jordan and ben will be putting up notifications that read, 'You want freedom? Lets fight the FDs, they have no weapons! In two days! (food deliverers is shortened on the isle to FDs)

"Should we do the background bright colored or the words?" Ben asked.

"I think the light on dark would look so cool!" Evie suggested.

"Plus it would pop well." Mal finished, grabbing another can of dark purple for herself. "Let's start with the dark then, we can just shadow the letters." They all nodded and began.

The rest of the night they moved around the Wrong Angled Square, putting up the message. (wtf was I high when I picked this name, I don't do drugs but like honestly) Mal was very impressed by the other two, as they had came so far, although of course they hadn't became quite top notch as her.

Mal sauntered over to Ben as he was working hard on his part of the piece, admiring how well her boyfriend was painting. (mal had already finished hers)

"Hey Ben." Mal said standing next to him. "Why do you look so hot when you paint?" She sighed, both of them then laughing. She set her hand on Ben's shoulder and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, giving him a goofy grin. She then let her head rest on his shoulder as he stopped painting for a second.

He turned his head to hers and put his mouth by her ear. "I am so glad to call you mine." Ben murmured, kissing then just above her ear.

"You couldn't even comprehend how glad I am to call you mine, too." Mal whispered back, then pausing for a moment, "What do you think is going on back home, in auridon?" A strong tone of worry was visible in her speech.

"Mal, you're not going to get in trouble. I will make sure of it. None of this was your fault."

"But it was." She spoke quietly.

Ben hugged her closes, "No. It wasn't." He said sternly, "Unless you deliberately planned on this happening, it was an accident." He then grabs her shoulders lightly, pulling her away so he could look her in the eyes. "Mal. You would never do anything like this."

"But old Mal could have." Mal said in a small voice.

"You're not "old Mal"."

"How would we know." She stated, even though the words formed a question.

Ben sighed, looking down to her, "Your you Mal. What you were and what you are will always be apart of you, but you Mal, unlike so many, have been able to change their past for the better. You became something beautiful."

Mal's eyes got watery for a second, but she gained control quickly, "Really?" Mal said not actually wanting an answer though. She then set her head on his shoulder again and whispered softly, probably not expecting him to hear, "But old habits die hard." But he did, and his thoughts when to the leather jacket covering her arms.


	44. Close to home

**I am back again and i wanna die school is stupid. The teachers say why you complaining it's only 6 hour of school but then they give me 3 hours that they say "This will only take 2 seconds," of homework with that and uggggg. I am young now and never will be again. I want freedom to write and be creative. (that was word vomit sorry, I am just pissed!)**

* * *

Once they were all finished they went home for a night of rest, preparing them for the big ordeal in two days. They all ended up sleeping till 10, waking up for a late breakfast. After that they looked around that castle, mainly looking for things of Mals and theirs to take back to auradon.

It was around 5 when they settled down, feeling both worried and relieved. Tomorrow was going to be a mess, but they all knew it would work out. It has to.

"So what all are we taking back?" Jay asked from his seat on the window.

"Well we got some books, clothes, and our Isles games." Evie answered.

Jays eyes grew wide, "Which games?" He said with concern.

"OH dont worry. The auridon kids wouldn't even dare come close to them, they'll be fine." Evie said patting the bag, causing a fit of laughter.

"What?" Ben spoke up, cluelessly.

"Just if you ever hear screams, fighting, and a lot of laughing, don't come in. Got it?" Mal said with a wink and a squeeze of his hand. She was feeling happy and peaceful now, a somewhat rare feeling, although when ever she is around her friends, her spirit is lifted.

Ben smiled worriedly, "Ok…?" They all silenced comfortingly after another fit of laughter for a few seconds.

"The food truck comes at 5 am tomorrow?" Jordan said, breaking the quietness in the room.

"Yeah, we should probably go to bed and get some rest." Evie responded, standing up. Everyone then went to their sleeping areas, Mal wrapped up in Ben's arms, Jordon on the window seal along with evie, leaving carlos on the floor and jay on the bed.

"Good night losers, hate ya!" Carlos yelled sarcastically, obviously this whole group shared a lot of affection for eachother.

* * *

It was 3:30 am when Mal woke up from a horrible, but typical nightmare. Her heart was racing against Ben's arm which was protectively holding her against his body, causing him to stir.

She didn't want to wake him in fear of questioning, like her heart already says all. Thumping insanely in her chest, exposing her fears. Her everlasting headache pulsed in pain with every palpation, setting nausea in her chest.

Ben's eyes slowly opened, blinking slowly to adjust to the darkness. "Mal?" He whispered as she turned around in his arms. She took slow breaths in attempt to slow her heart. "Your shaking."

She was so distracted, she didn't notice. "Oh yeah. Just a little cold." Which wasn't entirely a lie, as she was freezing. In response Ben immediately put both arms around her and pulled her as close as possible to her.

"Maybe if you weren't so skinny you'd be warmer." Ben joked, although he really did wish she would eat more, but he didn't know what the entirety of her lack of eating on occasions. And Mal will stop at nothing to avoid the topic. Her shaking slowed and Mal's mind drifted off from the nightmare and absorbed the moment.

"I know." Her voice hinted at the obvious. She nuzzled her head against his chest. "We have to get up soon, but can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

Ben laughed quietly, putting his forehead to hers, "Of course." He kissed her forehead lightly, Mal quickly responding by kissing him on the lips. They pulled apart after a couple seconds, as they didn't want it to get to out of hand. They laid together in silence for awhile longer.

"I…" Mal paused searching for the word, knowing she couldn't use love, a word she can't define, "enjoy being in your arms, it one of my favorite things to do. I really just enjoy everything I do with you. Kissing is also an added plus."

"I think I enjoy doing things with you more." Ben whispered in her ear, brushing the hair away.

"Oh really. We turning it into a competition?"

"Maybe."

"Wellllllllll… Have you know I enjoy being with you so much that I would drop all my plans just to run and jump into your arms." Mal said through a smile.

"I enjoy being around you so much I would…" Ben then went into singsong voice, "Give my kindom up for just one kiss."

"Oh really? How about I would lose both my legs-"

"STOP BEING SO GOALS I WANNA SLEEP!" Evie yelled.

Mal slowly sat up, looking over to the part of the room Evie was, but it was practically pitch black. "Have you know, we have to leave here soon!"

"Wait what!" Carlos winned, "I wanna sleep more."

"Are you dumb? We are going home! What does sleep matter?" Jay said throwing a pillow at him. Carlos yelped in response.

"Anyway." Evie said rolling her eyes and turning on the light. "Let's get our stuff together!"

* * *

 **Might post later tonight. Really excited, I have so much planned for when the return to auradon!**


	45. Going home now?

It was 4:30 am when they were all ready to go. They adjusted their outfits so they would protect their faces enough. They prayed that people would show up for the riot.

"Y'all hyped?" Jordan said.

Everyone passed glances before they answered. "As excited as I am to go home, I am scared as hell." Evie said getting the others to nod along.

"We got it though." Mal responed putting her hand in the middle. The others piled on top. "1-2-3…"

"BAD IS THE NEW GOOD." (just a reminder, yes I Know it is good is the new bad, its a joke)

After their huddle, they grabbed their stuff and head out the door, leaving about 20 minutes to get to the gate, which is just enough time.

As they turned on the street, they came face to face with whether their plan worked or not. It did.

Their was a mass of people, yelling and chanting. Unsurprisingly of course quite a few of them were drunk, making these easier, but who knows what will happen when the trucks show up.

They made their way to the front, where they could see the food trucks on the horizon. They could hardly contain their excitement. As the mob of people noticed as well, their was a huge uproar in yelling and hollering.

"I am beyond grateful Daniel didn't win." Ben said, putting his arm around Mal's waist.

"Me, too. But there's still a million things that can go wrong." She said, hiding the pain in her voice. Although this moment was turning out alright, she knew deep down what she is going to face back home. All she was hiding.

They stood and waited quietly until the trucks were close. It was normal for people to gather when it arrived, but not a violent group, but still the trucks didn't suspect much.

"OMG i am so nervous." Carlos whispered.

"I hope to God this works." Evie says.

Now the trucks were at the gate and their hearts were thumping in their chest.

Then the gates open.

And all broke loose.

Within the blink of an eye the trucks were being attacked, but all who got near and touched it, dropped to the ground from the tasers, knocking them out. But people threw rocks and other things, until finally the drivers had to look. And he saw Mals eyes looking up at him, then seeing everyone else's. Although it was soundproof they knew he was yelling to the others that they were there. And they all jumped out of the truck as if they practiced it for ages.

They ran through the crowd practically like they weren't even their. And once they reached them they quickly swooped up the group. But soon everything went wrong.

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were quickly put into handcuffs and were separated from Ben and Jordan. The last thing Mal saw before they injected some Knock out drugs into her was a familiar person being handcuffed and put in the truck with them.


End file.
